Shinigami Nonsense
by keroberus
Summary: The 10th Division Captain Hitsugaya is ordered to keep an eye on Ichigo's younger sister Karin, who is now in high school and emitting reiatsu like a flashing beacon, attracting all sorts of undesirable creatures to Karakura Town.
1. The Quest for Oolong Tea

Author's note: I make no claim over Bleach, it's characters or its copyright/trademark concepts or rights currently owned by the author (Tite Kubo), the manga publisher (Shounen Jump/Shueisha/Viz), or tv series/studio licensors (Studio Pierrot/Aniplex). I just thought this was a cute couple. Apparently, I'm not alone! Yay! Just some nonsense I'm not really going to commit to or even promise to finish anytime soon since I have other projects right now. But I think Toshiro rocks. Love it or hate it; you decide. -Kero (10/13/09)

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Quest For Oolong Tea**

Karin checked her wrist band, tightened her cross training laces, turned up the volume to her mp3 player and took off for the vending machine down two streets from her house for the oolong tea her sister Yuzu had asked her to get. As the sun was setting a cool breeze blew back her smooth black hair cropped evenly above her shoulders. Eyes set in determination she stared only ahead, matching the rhythm of her footfalls with the beat of the latest theme song from _Naruto, _she began her usual afternoon jog just as the sun was ready to set on this late summer day. She was all business to anyone who happened to notice the pretty and athletic high school sophomore running in her mid length sports shorts and t-shirt that read, "Get out of my way" in katakana. If anyone looked closer though, they would have wondered about the patch on her wristband her sister had stitched on that greatly resembled the stuffed lion her older brother Ichigo kept in his room.

As the youngest captain of the female soccer team for Karakura High School, she was eager to lead her team to win the next tournament to take her team to the regional finals for the first time since the girls team was established. Training was essential for that goal on a daily basis, even during summer break when soccer camp had already ended. Her determination was often the topic of conversation at the dinner table with her father's lamentations that she didn't have any time for dating boys and her sister's admiration.

Her older brother, along with his friends and their houseguest Rukia were currently away on some training camp to hone their battle skills. Karin honed her own skills in the real world but her brother Ichigo was her role model.

As she ran down the street she notice of few of her classmates on the other side waving at her.

"Go Karin-chan! " said her friend Michiko Kurabata.

"Fight, Karakura High! Fight!" shouted her classmate Shige Matsudaira.

"Take us to the regionals, Kurosaki!" cheered the class representative Tetsuya Hanabishi and over-all good looking male object of desire from class 2-A through 2-F. Karin was glad her exercise covered up her blush and grinned at them as she went by. Her rise to team captain had certainly raised her status in school popularity. Though Karin never wanted to be in the spotlight, her leadership skills, good grades and talent for athletic activity often threw her back in it. To her father's chagrin, her tomboyish demeanor but kind personality would often get her letters and gifts of admiration from freshmen of her sex.

Karin pushed on to the end of her block and finally to the only vending machine in Karakura that she knew had her sister's favorite passion fruit flavored oolong milk tea. Though it was a little too sweet for her tastes, she often bought one for herself and one for her fraternal twin sister when she passed by, just out of novelty. Her sense of accomplishment at reaching her goal quickly faded as a tag in front of the display can of oolong tea read "Sold Out." A little deflated, Karin checked the evening sky. It would be a five minute jog out of her usual route to the nearest convenience store that sold this exact drink. Deciding she didn't want to see Yuzu's disappointed face, Karin pressed onward towards the Karakura Mini Mart.

Just as she pushed the button to cross the street, she thought she heard a long, echoing howl. But this was no wolf or animal. It was a familiar sound to Yuzu who had the ability to see, hear and feel paranormal things in her hometown that in recent years seemed to be ground zero for all things paranormal. Her stomach turned a little and the hairs on her neck stood straight up. It sent a chill down her spine. She took out her ear buds and listened closely. It was close by and Karin thought she heard children screaming from the direction of the neighborhood park. Stuffing her mp3 player in her jacket pocket, she leaped across the guard rail fencing off the edge of the park and the street and made her way up the grassy embankment towards the park playground.

"Crap," said Karin under her breath as the screaming came more frequently and became louder. She hated monsters that picked on children the most. She raced past the low cement wall of the park and sprinted at top speed towards the sickening howl. The park was almost empty now, but a trickle of people ran towards her with wide eyes and people were confused and yelling out randomly.

"What's going on?"

"There's some kind of explosion in the park."

"Someone call 1-1-9!"

Karin was the only one who could see it. A giant monster the size of a small house wearing a white mask with a mouth turned upwards in a wicked sneer, and a giant hole in its chest. Her brother's stuffed animal Kon once explained to her that the monsters got their name as "Hollows" because of that hole where their hearts, and apparently their conscience and reason used to be. They became cursed spirits driven only by instinct to consume and destroy. A little cry for help made her glance at the play equipment. A little boy was too afraid to run from the approaching monster. A closer look at the little boy made her notice that he had a chain attached to his chest. Though he wasn't alive anymore, he was still an innocent.

"Bastard! Don't pick on little kids!" cried out Karin at the Hollow. She looked around for a weapon but settled for the soccer ball some human kid had left behind. Karin grabbed it as she ran towards the monster and started to charge it with her _reiatsu_, or spirit energy. The ball started to glow with a blue-violet aura. She stopped short, kicking up dust and debris at the base of her sneakers and set up the ball for a magnificent banana kick aimed at the monster's mask.

The ball gained energy and speed and then burst into spiritual flames as it approached and popped a hole in the monster's mask.

"Run kid!" she shouted. "Don't let it eat you!" The boy snapped alert, part surprised that someone actually noticed him and partly from being yelled at. He got up and started to run towards her.

"You gotta run, Big Sis," said the little boy ghost. "It's gonna crush you!" he said frantically. The monster howled at her.

"Go kid, go!" she shouted as she and the monster had a face off. She saw a kickball nearby. Would she risk it? The monster leaped towards the little boy and Karin made a mad dash and slid down underneath it just as it was jumping over her. The world moved in slow motion as she slid across the dirt floor as if sliding towards home base. With an expert roundhouse kick she sent the spiritually charged ball into the Hollow's leg, taking a chunk of it out and causing the monster to fall forward, nearly missing the little boy. The little boy let out a yelp and raced out of the park.

"Aw...crap," said Karin as she noticed the Hollow was regenerating fast. She got up and sprinted in the opposite direction as fast as she could. Karin cleared the kiddy merry-go-round in a single bound and just kept running. The Hollow released it tentacle like tongue and Karin suddenly felt her left leg jerk back. She lost her balance and fell face first into the grass. Her body lurched backwards as she was dragged back towards the Hollow. She heard a violent "clang" and realized her head had struck a nearby pole. Then all she saw were stars.

Then she heard a young man's voice as clear as ice and deep as water.

"_Soten ni zase_."

And suddenly, she was falling. Karin opened her eyes and saw the ground racing up to meet her face. But then, a blur of black and white caught her and stopped her. The air went cold and she thought she saw snow flakes in the wind.

When Karin opened her eyes again she was lying on her back on the floor staring up at the clear starry sky. The air was warm again and there was no Hollow in sight. All was quiet. Adrenaline still coursing, Karin shot up to a sitting position and quickly regretted it.

"Oolong tea!" were the first words that stumbled out of her mouth. Her brain synapses weren't functioning properly.

"Ow, ow, ow..." she moaned as she clutched her head. She felt like throwing up. Just as her father had taught her, she gently probed her skull for fractures. Miraculously her head was not cracked open upon impact with the pole.

"Now isn't the time for tea. You're lucky you didn't die," said a woman's voice in gentle reprimand. "Your head is about as hard as your brother's." Karin blinked and looked up to see a woman dressed in a black kimono and hakama with grass sandals and long wavy hair the color of honey. Was there a film set somewhere? No, this was a shinigami. Karin had seen her somewhere before.

"Are you ok?" asked the woman.

"I feel like throwing up," Karin managed to say and doubled over again. "But yeah, I don't think any thing's broken."

"Those were some pretty amazing attacks. What do you call them?" she asked.

"I was thinking about calling it 'Ultimate Banana Kick" or something like that, but it takes away from the emotional impact. Heh," she laughed in spite of herself. When she was little, she refused to acknowledge the existence of spirits, but now she was making up names for her specialty moves to attack them. Weird.

"Argh, my head," she moaned again. "That pole should not be there."

"I don't think anyone anticipated that your head would be running into it," said another voice. It was soft and deep, like snow. She had heard it before. Karin looked up and realized that he had been standing on top of the jungle gym the entire time. She squinted in the dim park lights to notice a wild spiky crop of snow white hair. She felt her heart pounding with anticipation.

"Toshiro?" she asked. He looked a little older now, and seemed a little taller, but he had the same part cynical, part nonchalant expression on his face. She had not seen the Shinigami 10th Division Captain for at least four years but she recognized his _reiatsu _immediately. He gracefully jumped down from his perch and landed noiselessly next to her, offering his hand.

"Can you get up?" he asked.

"I think so," she said, taking his hand. But the motion of him pulling her upward made her stomach queasy and her vision blurry all over again. Karin stumbled into him and he had to prop her up with both hands on her arms.

"Aw man...the ground is wobbly again," she said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm going to burst out laughing if you throw up on him," grinned the woman, whom Karin now recognized as Matsumoto Rangiku, Toshiro's subordinate. The 10th Division captain shot a dark look at his vice captain. He took another look at the unsteady Karin and sighed.

"It can't be helped. We should get you back to your father's clinic as soon as possible," said Toshiro, scooping her up and lifting her into his arms. Wide eyed, Karin suddenly felt embarrassed-a feeling she wasn't accustomed to.

"Wait," she protested. "You don't have to...I can-"

"You'll take forever on your own," said Toshiro, cutting her off abruptly. Karin looked at him and wondered if he was too impatient to watch her go home on her own, or concerned enough that he wanted to make sure she got home safely...or perhaps both?

"I have to get some passion fruit oolong tea for Yuzu," she added. "It's at the corner market. They're going to wonder what took me so long if I come back empty handed." Captain Hitsugaya sighed in exasperation.

"Matsumoto," he said in his usual commanding tone.

"I'm on it, Captain," said the vice captain, disappearing from sight. He leaped into the air with Karin secured and headed back for her house. Karin looked down as they bounded over rooftops and marveled at how quickly the shinigami could travel on foot.

"Don't look down," he said, a little more gently now. "It will only make it worse." He was right. Karin closed her eyes and buried her face in his kimono collar, waiting for the light headed feeling to pass. Though she had never envied or wanted to be the helpless damsel in the stacks of shoujo manga she hid under her bed, the feeling of being carried by a pair of strong arms wasn't that bad after all.

"We're here. You can let go now." Karin opened her eyes and noticed they were safely on the ground again, on her porch. She looked up at him and noticed her arms were still wrapped tightly around his neck. Her sudden movement caught them both by surprise as their faces were now extremely close to one another. Caught in his green gaze she felt the color rise in her face and saw the same color in his. Almost as a reflex, her arms pushed him away violently, which caused him to let go and Karin landed rather ungracefully onto the floor mat. She wondered if her reaction was the "feminine modesty" her father was always telling her she lacked.

"Hey you," she said, rather angrily. "Is that anyway to treat an injured person?"

"Is that any way to speak to your savior? You're the one who pushed me away, idiot," he muttered defensively.

Just then, she heard footsteps inside and the latch to her front door move just before it opened. Karin looked up from the floor to see her sister Yuzu looking down at her, quite puzzled at her older sister's position.

"Karin-chan," said Yuzu in surprise.

"Ah, ha ha ha..." laughed Karin weakly. "I fell," she added lamely.

"Oh, you brought me my oolong tea!" exclaimed her sister happily leaning over her to retrieve the small convenience store bag sitting next to her. Karin stared at the bag and looked around. She was alone again. Karin then remembered that she had forgotten to thank him.


	2. Soccer Practice and Shinigami Training

Author's note: Thanks so much for the warm reception! I had no idea there were so many of us out there! I'm totally obsessing over Toshiro now! All day I was thinking about how I could make this story more interesting, entertaining; what situations would be fitting for my main characters, which side characters I wanted to bring in, and on and on... You're totally right though! Romance should NOT be rushed or else you end up with a crappy romance!

-Kero (10/14/09)

* * *

**Chapter 2: Soccer Practice & Shinigami Training**

"Kurosaki, what happened to you?" asked her teacher disapprovingly as Karin came into the classroom with a bandaged head and a bandage wrap around her left thigh. "You remind me of your older bro when he was in my class. You didn't get into a fight, did you?"

"Please," said Karin, looking away.

"Are you going to be okay for the quiz this morning?"

"Yeah."

"Don't push yourself so hard today, ok?" said Sasegawa sensei gently.

"I won't," smiled Karin and she walked over to her seat.

"Kurosaki-san..." said her baffled class representative. The last time he saw her she was perfectly fine. Karin was a little too preoccupied to be embarrassed this time.

"Don't ask," she sighed.

He shrugged. "As long as you're ok. Don't push yourself at practice today, then."

"I'll be lucky if I can play at all today," she lamented.

"All right class, settle down now!" said Miss Sasegawa. Just as she spoke, the class representative stood up and called them all to order. Her classmates quieted down and readied themselves for another day of institutional learning.

"I see you've all managed to stay alive over the summer. Congratulations. We have a new student joining us this semester in our homeroom of 2-A. Let's give him our usual welcome," said Miss Sasegawa. She went over to open the sliding door to the classroom. The students gaped and gasped as a silver haired young man who seemed both too old and too young to be in their class stepped inside, fully donned in Karakura High uniform gray and white.

"Wow," whispered one girl. "He's good looking."

"He bleaches his hair. Is he yakuza? Or a Yankee?" said another.

"I can kick his butt...probably," said a third.

"Please introduce yourself," smiled Miss Sasegawa, ignoring her student's comments.

"I'm Hitsugaya Toshiro," he said calmly. Some of the girls in the back let out a little squeal. Karin just stared at him in disbelief. She couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"You can sit in the empty seat in the third row, next to Kurosaki-san, our assistant class representative. If you have any questions, you can as her or our class representative Hanabishi-kun," said Miss Sasegawa. The shinigami in _gigai_ form walked over to the seat next to hers and looked down at her. She couldn't read his expression.

"Pleased to meet you," he said politely. She thought he looked a little irritated.

"Likewise," responded Karin carefully, still staring as he sat in his seat. She forced herself to face forward.

"Sorry to do this to you Hitsugaya-kun, but we're taking the first quiz of the semester today. Just your luck. Do your best and we'll see what we need to work on with you after this."

"I appreciate that, sensei," said Toshiro politely.

_He's not nearly this polite in real life_, grumbled Karin to herself. _What is he up to?_

000

"I don't believe this," said Karin staring down at the list of test scores on Miss Sasegawa's desk in the teachers office. "What a load of cr--" she began, but caught herself from swearing openly among a group of teachers--some of whom were eyeing her in warning. Karin was used to scoring in the top two of her classes, usually outdone only by class representative Hanabishi-kun. But this morning's pop quiz results left her dangling at number ten due to her inability to study with her splitting headache from her injury, with Toshiro placing first and Hanabishi second.

"Shinigami should be given limiters on their testing abilities too," grumbled Karin as she dropped the stack of paper on Sasegawa-sensei's chair and stomped off.

Her competitive streak continued to mutter as she stalked down the hall. "It isn't fair. Stupid Shinigami." Just as she turned the corner she ran into the person she least wanted to see. Her head ran right into his shoulder causing her to stumble backwards. But for his catching her forearm quickly, she would have fallen rather embarrassingly in the middle of the hall.

"What was that about Shinigami?" asked Toshiro with a wry smile touching one corner of his lip.

"Tch. Show off," muttered Karin ruefully. "Just because you've lived a few hundred years more than us....If I had _that_ much time to study, I'd ace _all_ my tests."

"Is that what you're grumbling about now?" he asked disinterestedly. She resisted the urge to smack him for his snotty attitude as she remembered what it was she really wanted to say.

"I...um...wanted to thank you for the other day." It almost sounded forced, which was not what she intended.

"No need." His nonchalant response made her eye brow twitch with annoyance.

"Um...So why are you here again?" she asked, pointedly trying to change the subject.

"I was sent here on a specific mission to monitor someone," he responded simply. She looked at him for a moment.

"Me?" she asked. He gave a single nod.

"Why?"

"Hollow are drawn to immense amounts of spiritual energy. They want to consume it to make them feel whole and stronger. Your _reiatsu_ has been off the charts since a few months ago. Hollow are beginning to flock here and your brother is away in training. In case you draw out any Menos Grandes, a shinigami of a captain's rank needs to be here. I was drafted because I'm familiar with Karakura and I've been in contact with you before," he answered.

"But you don't have to be here in my school, or even my class," she insisted.

"I was told to keep a _very _close watch over you," he said. His green eyes were scrutinizing her now. She waved him away as if shooing a fly.

"Well stop it, Toshiro. It's kind of creepy. I don't want death gods following me everywhere. What kind of bad mojo is that?" she scoffed.

His temple twitched in irritation. "Tch. It's not like I wanted to come here, you ungrateful, loudmouthed girl. I can think of a hundred things I could be doing in Soul Society right now."

"Well, go back there and do them!" she said in exasperation.

"Well, if your _reiatsu _wasn't leaking everywhere, I would!" he countered. They glared at each other for a moment and each let out a "hmph" and looked the other way.

"You still didn't answer me. What do you intend to do here?"

"I was sent here to train you. If that didn't work, I'm ordered to seal your _reiatsu_."

She looked at him incredulously. "I don't want to train...to be a shinigami...," said Karin slowly. That was a lie. She had wanted to be one ever since she saw her brother Ichigo transform in front of her. Karin wanted that power as well. The power to protect.

"And you seem like a total slave driver! I shudder at the thought of having to train with you," she added. Also false. Though she would never admit it out loud, she had been in awe of him ever since she first met him at age 12, when they played a soccer match together. That hadn't changed. Only puberty made things complicated and awkward now.

"I have soccer practive. I have to go," she said hurriedly. He caught her hand. The gesture almost made her blush as she remembered how he had carried her home the other day. Something about the memory made her heart skip a few beats.

"Meet me at front gate when you're done. I'm walking you home," he said. It was more of a command than a request.

She scowled at him. "Fine."

000

Though she couldn't play, she did give her team and intense work out to relieve some of her stress from the day. Despite the grumbling from her team members they ran through their laps, practiced their fakes to the left and then to the right, and then did some intense passing/kicking exercises. When they were finally through, most of them had collapsed on the grass.

"Enough!" said Karin, blowing her whistle. "We'll call it a day here." Several faint moans of appreciation sounded out.

"Remember, as a team, we have what it takes to win the regionals this season. Practice, hard work, and camaraderie will see us through."

"But Captain! The school hasn't approved our budget for new uniforms yet. We can't play the regionals in our old uniforms," said an older team member.

"Leave it to a bunch of girls to complain about clothing!" she reprimanded. "Our pride as soccer players for Karakura High has nothing to do how good our uniforms look."

"Speak for yourself," said Rie Shinohara, a junior and the other front runner for team captain before the semester started. Karin's seat as Captain, though a little unprecedented since she was still only a sophomore, was nearly unanimous though, because of her talent and toughness.

"I'll think of something," said Karin, eyeing Rie carefully. If Rie had been selected as Captain, Karin was sure that her father would have made a generous donation to the soccer club to pay for their new uniforms. As it was, they were still a little short for the down payment. Karin would have to appeal to the Student Council somehow.

"Dismissed!" said Karin. As the girls filed off to the locker room, Karin picked up the net of balls and headed for the storage shed. Her team wasn't established as a winning team that would get more funding and recognition for the school. They had yet to place in the regionals. Deep in contemplation as to how she was going to ask for a bigger slice of the budget, she didn't even notice Toshiro had walked onto the field. Part of her reluctance to ask the Student Council was because the president was Jun Sakamoto, a guy who was determined to give her a hard time in council meetings because she had turned him down for a date when he asked her last year.

"I guess, as my last option, I could try _that..." _said Karin to herself. She furrowed her brow and looked up towards the afternoon sky, ablaze in orange and pink.

"You seem like you're having a hard time," said Toshiro. Karin snapped back into reality and looked at him. She hadn't even felt his presence.

Anticipating her question he said, "You need to learn how to control your reiatsu and hide your presence from those who can sense you." She sighed. One more thing to do on her mountainous "to do" list. She made no response and he quietly followed her back into the building.

"How am I supposed to do that?" said Karin as she returned her clipboard to the sports club office and grabbed her stuff before locking up.

"You need to find an inner peace and make that a state of mind. Imagine your reiatsu being confined in a bubble that flexes and disappears at your will," he said, as if it was the simplest thing for him to do. They made their way to the front entrance to start their walk home.

"How long did it actually take you to do this?" she eyed him suspiciously.

"Not long," he said evasively. When he notice she was still eyeing him, he let out an irritated sigh. "A few years...."

"Ha," she smirked. "Toshiro isn't perfect. What a surprise."

"It's _Captain_ _Hitsugaya_ to you, or at least _sensei_," he said in annoyance.

"Meh," she responded with a shrug and looked away, hands folded behind her head. "I can't call someone I've played soccer with _sensei_. That would be like going backwards. I can't call you Captain Hitsugaya...."

"Why not?" he insisted.

"It seems so impersonal...and distant..." she said thoughtfully. He questioned her with a glance.

"I haven't really known you that long, Toshiro, and we may not be close friends or anything but my instinct tells me that you're not like that. Despite that exterior you're actually a really good person," she smiled and looked at the sky. "And I like calling you Toshiro because I know it irritates you," she said with a little laugh.

"Now see here," he began, about to lecture her more when they both stopped in mid step.

"This feeling," said Karin quietly. Toshiro pulled his cell phone from his pocket and checked the screen.

"It's a Hollow," he said before putting the phone away. "This way!" The 10th Division Captain sped down the street and through an alley towards a construction site with Karin racing after him.

The Hollow was perched precariously on a construction crane. Most of the workers had already cleared for the day but the crane was still carrying a heavy load of I-beams. The cable holding them together was straining and ripping at the pressure, putting the oblivious workers below in danger.

"Take this," ordered Toshiro as he handed her a small green pill. She watched in astonishment as he swallowed one down and his spirit parted with his body and leapt up to the top of a storage container over her head. His body then retreated to an alley on its own. Karin followed suit and felt the unfamiliar pulling of her soul from her body. Before she knew it, she was staring at herself and the modified soul occupying her body smiled back before it went to join Toshiro's _gigai_. It was uncanny.

"Follow me!" said Toshiro, leaping up to the top of the scaffolding nearby.

"God, he's bossy," said Karin as the jumped upward. The spirit was not bound by gravity but by will, it seemed, and she was able to leap higher than she anticipated. She eyed the Hollow warily as it watched her. It was licking its lips.

"I don't have a _zanpakutou_," said Karin.

"Your blade is the embodiment of your soul's _reiatsu_. A soul will not break if the sword sustains damage, but its reiatsu will take time to recover. It takes intensive training to develop your _zanpakutou_ and even longer to learn its name. You seem to be able to add spirit energy to projectiles. You should be better at it in spirit form. Before you can even develop your sword you'll learn how to attack in spirit form with only spirit energy as your projectile weapons. For now, you will watch," he said. With that, she watched his spirit form leap into the air.

Donned in black kimono and his white captain's cloak he looked graceful, even beautiful to Karin for a moment as his dark formed was framed by the half moon in the sky. She shook her head to rid herself of such unnecessary thoughts and watched with intense concentration. Toshiro drew his blade and attacked. The Hollow tried to dodge but the 10th Division Captain was faster. His ability to appear and disappear was what Karin heard described once as _shunpo_, lightning steps, a technique that only those of captain's rank could perform. This was something beyond her understanding. The Hollow lost one of its limbs to _Hyorinmaru_. It tried to block, but Toshiro's reiatsu was stronger and sliced through a second limb. Effortlessly, Toshiro raised his sword one last time to slice the Hollow and its mask, which seemed to be key to vanquishing it, in half. The enemy faded and disappeared.

Just as he was sheathing his sword, his eyes went wide as he felt the oppressive presence of a second Hollow, almost identical to the first, immediately behind him.

"Toshiro!" Karin cried out. She went pale as the second Hollow, which seemed a near replica of the first, like twins, raised an angry clawed limb to strike him. Her mind flashed back to when she was twelve, when Toshiro kicked the soccer ball over to her to let her score the winning point. Karin recalled his irritated face when she called him an elementary school student. Then she remembered the kind expression in his eyes as he carried her home. She didn't want him to die. She owed him her life, although he probably didn't think much of it since it was part of his job. There was so much more she wanted to ask him about her abilities and how to control them. She wanted to be able to protect people...even him. There was so much more she wanted to know about _him_. She wanted to spend more time with him...to say something that would finally make him laugh out loud. Karin's mind snapped back to reality just in time to see him partially dodge the attack but take the blow on his left side. An arc of blood sprayed out.

She looked down and her hands were empty. She had to do something. She willed her reiatsu to come forth. A small glowing sphere appeared in each hand, spinning and twirling in part mist and part light. It glowed a light purple. _This must be the color of my reiatsu,_ she concluded instinctively. So much of what she did in life was instinctual, and she imagined fighting was part of the same pattern. Karin concentrated hard, and the spheres grew in size and spun with greater intensity. She moved the two spheres closer, and they resisted one another like opposite charges of two magnets, but when she forced them together they united into a single sphere, glowing blindingly bright, floating in mid air.

"AAaaaaaaaaaaaargh!" she called out as she kicked it as if she were kicking a goal. It shot at lightning speed and pierced through the hollow on the left side. Her aim was off and impact wasn't nearly as intense as she wanted it to be. The Hollow cried out in agony and charged her with infuriated glowing red eyes. She thought she heard Toshiro call out her name.

Then time stopped. She couldn't explain it. The world was draped in black and white and nothing else. With sudden clarity she saw the shape of something long and shiny in front of her. She squinted as it became clearer. It was a long, slender katana with a deep violet hilt that matched the color of her eyes.

"_Call my name_," said a low voice in her mind, almost like a growl. She paused. She didn't know its name.

"_I have been with you since your birth. You know my name by heart_," it responded. Karin took a deep breath and listened to her heart beat. _Thump, thump...thump, thump... _The wind was whispering...no, something was whispering to her.

_...kaji..._ Flame...

..._oukami..._Wolf...

..._teishuku_....Virtue...

"_Kajyouteishu," _she whispered. The blade glowed with violet fire and time was released. Grabbing the blade she raised her _zanpakutou_ over her head as she had seen Toshiro do, and with one graceful arc she sliced for all she was worth. The Hollow split in two as it touched the blade, with both its halves falling to either side of Karin before it disappeared. She found herself panting from the exertion, and as her tense arms started to relax, her katana faded, disappeared and she fainted.

Toshiro caught her with one arm to stop her fall. He was still recovering from his astonishment as he put her soul back in her body. Just like Ichigo, Karin had an extraordinary amount of _reiatsu_ and her personality was reactively instinctual, which made her he faster learner of the two. He had to admit he was thoroughly impressed. Her blade glowed purple in aura, like it was hot and fresh from the forge, and it was long and slender like his own.

"Virtuous fire wolf, eh?" he smiled as he looked up to the half moon hanging in the sky.

* * *

Author's note: I really struggled with the name of her zanpakutou. It had to roll off the tongue easily but the characters had to match up. The only thing I could think of was Hikaru from Magic Knight Rayearth and her sword. (Haha, did I just age myself?) Her sword had to be an animal, like Toshiro's, but it was an opposite element like fire. Would it have been better as a phoenix? I don't know the word for phoenix in Japanese! Ah well...

--Kero (10/14/09)


	3. Karaoke Karin

Author's note: Thanks for all the support! I'm happy for the reception I got over the name of her _zanpakutou._ I'm trying NOT to make this story too serious or give it too much thought, really. I think I'm failing miserably...I'm completely obsessed and losing sleep. (I think it's because Toshiro is so serious all the time...argh, it's rubbing off on me!)

-Kero (10/15/09)

* * *

**Chapter 3: Karaoke Karin**

Karin hopped off the bus at the next stop and checked her watch. She would have to hurry if she was going to put in her name before registration closed. She stuffed the flyer back in her jacket pocket and tilted her baseball cap lower to cover her face as she mingled with the midday Saturday crowd. On this carefree afternoon, people were meeting up with friends or lovers for a movie, going out shopping or meeting up for coffee or a specialty dessert. Among this crowd, Karin was a girl on a mission.

She passed the local shopping district to the downtown park where a large, colorful tent and temporary stage was set up and a crowd of people of all ages was gathering. Part timers were handing out free tissue packs and balloons while local vendors pushed their carts of okonomiyaki and takoyaki balls. A couple of disinterested police men passed by in their little compact car to check on the crowd.

Normally, she wouldn't be caught dead at an event like this. But today was different. Karin felt like she had something to prove and this was for the benefit of her team, of which she was Captain. After being artfully rebuffed by the snobby Student Council president, a true politician in the making, this was her last resort to raise money for her team. She would suffer any indignity to distinguish them in the coming semi-finals. This was her chance to finally get them the uniforms they were waiting for.

As she made her way through the crowd towards the judge's table, she bumped into a familiar face. She looked up and saw the friendly face of Rangiku amid her beautiful honey colored hair.

"Ah, Karin-chan. Who would've guessed that you'd be here?" she smiled innocently.

"Are you following me?" Karin asked suspiciously.

"Of course I am!" the Shinigami grinned. "But I also heard there was a big sale at the department store today." She lifted several bags in both hands for Karin to see.

"Wow. You don't hold back, do you? But I thought Shinigami wore their dreary black ensemble all the time...?" asked Karin.

"We're not ALWAYS on duty in Seireitei, silly," said Rangiku with a scary laugh. Karin wondered what this shinigami did in her spare time...she smiled at the thought of Toshiro being very often irritated by his lieutenant. But, they seemed close, despite their different exterior facades.

"Is Toshiro around?" Karin asked innocently.

"Nope. He went to check some abnormal readings around town."

"Is he...unhappy with me...?" Karin asked hesitantly.

"Why would he be?" asked Rangiku.

"Well ever since that night...." Karin began, but couldn't bring herself to finish what she was saying. Since she called forth her _zanpakutou_ for the first time, she was unable to do so again no matter how many times she tried. Even as she was training with Toshiro in the following weeks he was only sticking to teaching her the basics, like meditation, _reiatsu_ control, and focusing primarily her spirit attack that didn't require her spirit katana. Her aim was a little better now, but that was about it. She felt as thought she hadn't progressed at all.

"I think," the 10th Division vice-captain said with a thoughtful look towards the open blue sky, "he's a little disappointed in himself."

"What? Why?" Karin asked in disbelief. "I'm the one who's failing miserably at being a shinigami."

"We all know you have a gift but he thinks it's his fault that he can't get the best training out of you. We have a limited amount of time here, so if we can't teach you how to control it..."

"You have to seal it, right?" she asked. Her face was expressionless. That was not what Karin wanted. The last thing she wanted to be was helpless and powerless to sense the danger around her, and protect what mattered to her.

"Yup," said Rangiku. But the shinigami turned to smile at Karin warmly. "Don't worry. I know you'll get it. I know my captain can teach you what you need to know. You two are really similar."

"What?! I'm not like him," she denied indignantly, folding her arms across her chest.

"If I say you are, then you are!" the Shinigami insisted. Rangiku pinched Karin's cheeks until tears came to her eyes.

"You're both kind of naive, but that makes you pure. And you have similar virtues, though your fiery temperament and his icy exterior seem like opposites at first."

"I don't think he even likes being my mentor that much," sighed Karin, rubbing her sore face.

The shinigami smiled wryly. "You're the only one he allows to call him by his first name. Even as his lieutenant I wouldn't dare." Rangiku folded her arms and smirked as if she was recalling a fond memory of her superior. She looked at Karin and socked her in the arm. "You've got guts, girl."

"Is that so?" asked Karin as she warily eyed the growing crowd. "Why are there so many damn people here?? Don't they have anything better to do?"

The shinigami put an arm around her shoulder. "Your determination as their captain is admirable. That's how you and my captain are alike. You're both trying to prove yourself to the world," she smiled knowingly.

"I don't think being captain of a soccer team is the same as being a shinigami division captain..."

"Oh, it's more similar than you know. Including all the paperwork. Shall we go to the front before they close registration for the contest?"

"Yeah," said Karin finally. This was it. She was going to do it. It was for the team jerseys, after all.

"I'll help dress you and do your make-up!" said Rangiku excitedly. Karin had the distinct feeling that she was now the shinigami's dress-up doll. But, she was grateful for the help. Like a faithful manager, Rangiku turned in her paperwork and her karaoke cd track as Karin changed into the clothes the shinigami picked out from her many shopping bags. Rangiku insisted that if she was going to win, Karin had to look like a star. She would be last among a list of twenty contestants who would karaoke their way into small town glory and a cash prize. The last impression was what the judges would remember best, insisted the shinigami.

To Karin's relief, Rangiku had picked something tasteful for her. Pulling some accessories from one shopping bag and cleaning up her face with make-up (though she had no idea why Rangiku would need make up) and glitter from another bag, Karin was dressed like a teen idol. She was wearing a poofy white skirt and borrowed a pair of shoes from Rangiku's bag of designer goodies that had black ribbon laced up her calves to accentuate her legs. It was finished with a tight black top with puffy short sleeves and a long, pale pink silk scarf tied in a small bow at her neck. Her hair was tucked into two little tails behind her ears, which were adorned with long, silver earrings.

"I look...like a girl...my father would die in satisfaction if he saw me right now," said Karin marveling at her transformation in a compact mirror (also borrowed). For an instant, through the mirror, she thought she saw a glint of white hair in the crowd but when she turned to look again, it disappeared.

_He's not here_, said Karin to herself, almost in relief. _He probably couldn't hold a straight face if he saw me now..._

Then the contest began. The crowd steadily grew as each contestant drew their attention. After what seemed like endless list of cheerful anime songs sung in cute octaves, a few rock songs and a handful of Elvis impersonators it was finally Karin's turn. She was surprised she hadn't sweat off her make-up or turned tail and run screaming off the stage to retreat under the covers in her bed in fetal position. The emcee announced her by first name and the name of her song.

_Take this one for the team. This is for the team. You're going to make the semi-finals and play in the regionals in brand new uniforms, _Karin said to herself in a mantra until her heart calmed down. "I'm going to take them there," said Karin steadily as she walked on stage, one foot after the other. A few guys whistled at her as the music began.

_"Looking up at the night sky alone, I saw a comet_  
_Though it appeared and vanished in a second_  
_When I think of you, my chest begins to hurt_  
_I want to see you right now, but I can't fly through the sky_  
_If perchance I could have become a comet_  
_I would go flying through the sky_  
_No matter what kind of tomorrow comes, this thought is strong_  
_So my comet is unbreakable"_

Just as she was moving into the second verse, she heard it. With the crowd staring and cheering her on, she heard the unmistakeable howl of a Hollow. _"No, not now!" _thought Karin to herself. At the corner of her eye, she noticed that Rangiku was no longer standing off stage. Then she saw a Hollow that partly reminded her of an elephant, but twice as big, and partly of a dinosaur, creeping up behind the crowd. It had a long neck and a white mask depicting an angry scowl. Her shinigami friend was suddenly in mid air, poised to strike at the Hollow's neck and chop off its head.

_"__As I was complaining about how hateful the rain was_  
_Even now I still remember what you said_  
_How, after the rain, the night sky is beautifully filled with stars_  
_Thinking of that, I could even come to like the rain"_

She continued to sing and smile as if nothing was happening and the crowd was completely oblivious to the danger behind them, cheering Karin on further and moving to the beat of the pop song. Karin's voice didn't waiver.

_"You are always fighting something by yourself_  
_Being by your side is all I can do"_

The Hollow's skin was thicker than anticipated and Rangiku's slice didn't behead it but a spray of blood exploded from the wound. Suddenly its tail whipped around and batted Rangiku to the side and into a nearby billboard. The crowd didn't notice as the music was playing loudly. Then, a flash of back and white streaked across the sky, and an icy blue light cut the Hollow's mask in two. The creature dissolved, and disappeared in a wisp of shadow.

_"__If perchance I could have become a comet_  
_I would go flying thorugh the sky, surely_  
_I would definitely reach you, with this single moment of light_  
_Lighting up your present and passing through the sky_  
_If I could have become a comet_  
_I would surely stay by your side, at any time"_

She sang the final verse looking straight at him as he watched her. Toshiro hovered in mid air and his face was expressionless. The color came to her face. Her voice earnestly sang the refrain and she never took her eyes off of him. She came to the slow realization that it sounded like she was confessing to him through the music. Her mortification would catch up with her later.

The crowd's applause grew louder and Karin didn't even notice that Rangiku was backstage again, waiting for her.

"I knew you could do it!!" she exclaimed happily. Karin just blinked at her shinigami friend blankly.

"I did my best," she said hastily and headed off the stage. Rangiku caught her hand.

"Where are you going?"

"To change," she said simply.

"But they're going to announce the winner and present the golden microphone trophy," insisted Rangiku. "You didn't see it, did you?"

"See what?" said Karin, getting a little irritated now.

"The judges gave you a perfect score."

Karin looked over to the judge's table and it was true that they were all clapping and beaming at her as they approached the stage. The emcee suddenly bounded out of the wings and led Karin back into the spotlight. The crowd didn't stop clapping but Karin only heard the beat of her heart.

_"You fight to protect that which is precious to you. You fight because you must. This is the purest strength of your heart. The reason why you fight is the source of my power," _said the voice in her head. "_You must understand the source before you can call me forth."_

"I don't understand," Karin said.

000

An exhausted "Karakura Town Karaoke Idol" slipped the prize check in her bag and with one foot eased her little golden trophy under her bed behind the frilly bed skirt where it would quietly collect dust. She then collapsed onto her bed, face down into the blankets. Deciding that breathing was important, Karin flipped over and covered her face with her hands trying to block everything out. _Thump, thump. Thump, thump... _sounded her heart like a steady drum. She recalled the sight of Toshiro smiling at her before he disappeared. The drumbeat in her ears became quick and loud. Was he making fun of her?

No, his smile was genuine.

_"If I could have become a comet, I would surely stay by your side, at any time."_ Her lips mouthed the words but her voice was nowhere to be found. At first Karin had thought it was because she was caught in the moment and she confused fiction with reality. But, as she lay there and much to her surprise, she came to realize those words reflected what she was really feeling--and perhaps had been feeling for a long, long time.

_Oh my god, I'm in love with a shinigami..._

_

* * *

_

End note: I can't help it. I have roots in songfics. This little tidbit kind of popped up on its own, and I kinda wrote it on a whim (I decided the title before I wrote the chapter), but I guess it turned out ok. The first time I heard "HoukiBoshi" I knew I wanted to use it sometime in the near future. Looking back, I thought "Sakura Biyori" was a better match for this couple, but Karin's personality is energetic, even explosive--which matches the refrain better for "HoukiBoshi." The song is also in a key that I thought Karin's voice range could handle. I wondered if the contest was a little OOC for Karin, but Tite Kubo's characters are unexpected, even contradictory at times. I concluded that it would be something she would dare to do as long as she had the right motivation. What better way to have an open confession than through a song, looking at the very person you want the song to reach? All right, I'll admit it was a little fluffy. And, I don't think Toshiro actually understood what was happening there. Hehe. (_HoukiBoushi _lyricstranslated by _Lady Elwen)_

-Kero


	4. Oh! My Shinigami!

**Chapter 4: Oh! My Shinigami!**

"Oh my goodness, there are so many! And not a single one from a guy! Wait, no, there's a few," laughed her friend Michiko aloud as she rummaged through the box full of love letters and gifts of admiration from mostly underclassmen. Karin lay on the rooftop sprawled in a rather unladylike fashion like a starfish. Her tie was loosened at the neck and her shirt remained untucked. She raised an open hand to her eyes to block the sunshine. It was a long, grueling battle, but Karakura High had finally placed first in the regionals. Her schedule up until now had been so exhausting. Four days of the week she and her team drilled their moves over and over until they could do it in their sleep. Almost every night in the late hours, Toshiro and Rangiku would drill her pseudo-shinigami skills until she could do them blindfolded. She was still unable, however, to call forth her _zanpakutou_.

Here, up on the roof with her closest friend, it was refreshing. She had Yuzu and their mutual friends guarding the stairs to the roof to deny access to any unwanted visitors. Ever since her team had won, there was an endless following of girls and sometimes younger boys who would gather to talk to her, or even worse, confess to her. She hoped it would end soon. But now, there was talk of Karakura High girl's soccer team placing in the Nationals. It was only the beginning.

There was so much to think about that Karin pushed her feelings for her mentor into the furthest part of her consciousness. If there was a basement in her brain, the contest and those related feelings were shoved into a box, sealed tight with masking tape, buried in a hole that was filled with concrete deep down in there. It made no sense to her, she decided nothing good could ever come of it, and she would never let it see the light of day ever again. End of story.

"Can I keep this bear?" asked Michiko.

"Feel free," replied Karin.

"And this chocolate?"

"You know I hate sweets."

"This guy wants to go out with you on Christmas," said Michiko pursing her lips as she read the letter in its entirety. "Will you accept?"

"No chance in hell," replied Karin. Michiko then took out her pink teddy bear pen from her pocket and pulled a small pink notebook from her bag. Then, carefully imitating Karin's writing, wrote a very polite reply.

"So sorry, Ishida-kun," said Michiko aloud as she wrote the words down. "Your sentiments are greatly...no, scratch that...are much appreciated." Her friend chewed on her pen for a moment, then continued to write. "But, alas, my heart belongs to a white haired short guy...However, if you kick his butt, I may reconsider." Michiko burst out laughing.

"He's not short," said Karin off-handedly. "And I don't feel that way about him," she added as an afterthought. "But I'm glad my life is so amusing to you."

"Sorry, Karin-chan. I'm just kidding. You know I'd never write that."

"I'm just shocked they'd think I'd write in pink on pink paper...I hate pink...."

"Hey, when someone confesses to you, you have to give a proper response, right? Pink is a girl's color. Knowing you, you'd use scrap paper and black ink. God knows you're not going to answer them, but you can't leave people hanging like that," laughed Michiko. "That'd be too mean."

"Really..." sighed Karin.

"But seriously, you're always hanging out with Hitsugaya-kun. Doesn't he walk you home every day? You can't think that it's gone unnoticed."

"I don't hang out with him..." she denied. But, now that she thought about it, Karin did usually have lunch with him. She used that time to review her technique with him and ask him questions about how to improve. When it came to stuff like that, she was very comfortable with him and to an outside observer it may have appeared that they were very close.

Just then, the door to the roof opened. Karin strained her neck to see Toshiro standing with her sister Yuzu in the doorway. Her sister grinned.

"He can pass, right?" asked Yuzu. Karin's interractions with Toshiro didn't escape Yuzu's observations either, but Yuzu never asked her about it out of respect for her sister's privacy.

"Yeah," said Karin, sitting up. Michiko dusted her off and then headed for the door, taking the box with her.

"Yuzu and I are going to answer the rest of these for you, ok?"

"Sure. Thanks," said Karin. Michiko gave Toshiro a nod and wily grin before she left the two alone on the roof.

"Aren't you going to eat?" he asked off handedly.

"I'm trying to lay low," she groaned.

"You seem kind of troubled," said Toshiro after a pause.

"I have a lot on my mind," answered quietly. Leaning back on her arms, she looked up to the sky.

"If you can't clear your mind, you won't be able to fight the Hollows," he said.

"Yeah, I know," she replied. He walked over to the railing and leaned his elbows against it as he stared out at the town.

"Toshiro," she said hesitantly.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you want to become a shinigami? And a captain nonetheless? I would have thought that you'd consider it bothersome."

He pondered her question for a bit, and then replied, "Yeah, I did think that in the beginning."

"So what made you make up your mind?"

"Hinamori," he said quietly. She looked over at his profile and saw his facial expression soften a little. "And probably Matsumoto." He glanced back at her and could see that she had a question mark on her face.

"Hinamori Momo is someone I grew up with in Rukongai in my grandmother's house. Matsumoto I met later on, when she was just an unranked shinigami."

"So they inspired you," she added slowly.

"Yeah, I guess," he shrugged. "It was probably inevitable though, with my _reiatsu_. But Rukongai, especially Junrinan, was so incredibly boring...it just seemed like the right thing to do at the time."

"Rangiku said that you were some sort of boy genius at the Academy," Karin smiled. The 10th Division captain only snorted in response.

"It must have been uncomfortable for you to have people criticize you and expect things from you...or maybe, to expect so much of yourself as you rose in rank to be Captain. You must have pushed yourself hard." said Karin, pulling her knees up to her chest. "I know what that's like."

He turned to look at her but she stared straight forward.

"I've always wanted to be strong like my brother. I didn't think much of the ghosts or whatever before all this happened. Living my life to the fullest for as far as it will take me," said Karin with a thoughtful smile, "that's what I promised my mom I'd do on the day she was buried. I wanted a normal life so I denied all the other stuff. Now it feels like I'm taking a crash course on _the other stuff._"

"I think you've done really well...for a human. You do your best in everything, for yourself and for others, and people respect you for it. It's admirable," he commented with a small smile.

"This shinigami job is really hard," she said quietly. "It's harder than anything I've ever tried. When I first learned about it, I really wanted to do what Ichi-nii was doing. I wanted to be able to protect the things I hold dear, the people I love, the life I cherish, just like he does. I want to be able to fight so Ichigo doesn't need to worry about us when he faces the bigger battles. But I can't even summon forth my _zanpakutou_."

"_Zanjutsu_ is a complicated fighting form. Shinigami spend decades perfecting their skills. The fact that you've even spoken to yours in such a short span of time means you've surpassed the basics already, and it's a reflection of the inherent talent you possess. That's almost unheard of, even for a shinigami," he said.

"It said I had to understand my heart before I could use it," she sighed. "I don't even know what that means."

"The reason why you draw your blade," Toshiro answered. "You have to find that truth out for yourself. It's different for everyone."

"So, why do _you_ fight?" she asked quietly. There was a long silence between them.

"Who knows?" he answered finally. Karin looked at him and frowned at that ambiguous answer. She was hoping to get more inspiration from him, but, like he said, the reason was different for everyone.

Without really thinking and staring straight ahead, she said, "Toshiro...I think...." She felt the color rise to her face.

"What?" he asked, turning around to face her.

_Don't! Don't say it! _she screamed at herself internally. But to her horror, her mouth was moving on its own accord.

"...W-with you...I-I might be in lo--"

Just then, a gust of wind passed and Rangiku appeared on the rooftop out of the blue, with a big grin on her face. She gave a nod to Karin and greeted her superior officer appropriately.

"I have a message, Captain," said his vice-captain.

"What is it?"

"Captain Commander Yamamoto would like to collect data on the recent Hollow that have been appearing in Karakura Town, as well as the progress that Kurosaki Karin is making with her training and _reiatsu_ control. He has sent Vice-Captain Hinamori to record the data and assist you in preparing the report. That is all," said Rangiku with a straight face that suddenly relaxed back into her easy-going mode that Karin was more accustomed to.

_Hinamori..._.thought Karin to herself. She felt a strange tug in her chest.

Then, as if on queue, another gust of wind brought a slight figured, dark haired shinigami to the roof. Her shiny black hair was tucked away in a neat little bun cap, and just by looking at her expression Karin could tell that she was kind and well-mannered. She was holding a binder clip and notebook in her hands. The smile she gave Toshiro was both exuberant and intimate.

"Hitsugaya-kun!" she greeted cheerfully. "It's been a while."

"Ah...yeah," he said awkwardly. "But it's _Captain_ _Hitsugaya_ to you. How many times do I have to tell you?"

Momo put a hand to her mouth and laughed. Everything about her embodied femininity; her mannerisms, her voice, her neatly arranged attire. Karin couldn't help the onset of self comparison and suddenly felt extremely self conscious. Hinamori Momo and Toshiro grew up together. Of course they would be close.

Karin's inner composure started to crumble and she cleared her throat to push the lump in her throat back down.

"This is Ichigo's younger sister, Karin Kurosaki," said Rangiku to Momo, gesturing to Karin, who finally stood up, albeit a little unsteadily.

"A pleasure to meet you," smiled Momo.

_She's really cute...._thought Karin to herself. "Likewise, I'm sure," she replied with a polite smile. Karin dusted off her uniform and excused herself.

"I'm sorry, I just remembered I have something to take care of. Toshiro, I'll see you back in class." Karin gave a slight bow to the newcomer, who bowed back, and turned to leave. The second Karin turned away she could feel her smile fading and the tightness in her chest increasing. The air was suddenly stifling and all she wanted to do was run away from these feelings as far and fast as she could.

000

Karin's spirits were so out of sorts before the next class bell rang, she asked the school nurse to excuse her from the remainder of the day. Thinking that a cheeseburger or a parfait would cheer her up, she headed towards downtown. Luckily she had changed out of her uniform to avoid trouble with any truant guards and so no one questioned her being there. It was novel being in the main part of the city while everyone else her age was still in class. The further away from school she went, the better she started to feel. Already the main avenue was filled with Christmas decor like wreaths and bells.

When she made it to her favorite cheeseburger stand, she walked past it and decided she didn't need it. The same thing happened when she passed the cafe that sold her favorite parfait. She let her feet take her wherever they felt like going and in the end she found herself along the Karakura River embankment. Sliding down the grassy hillside, she rummaged in her bag for her mp3 player, shoved the buds in her ears and used her bag as a head rest. Karin laced her fingers behind her head and looked up towards the graying sky. She took a deep breath.

"What am I going to do?" she asked no one in particular. Her feelings were getting more complicated and Hinamori-san's presence wasn't helping. She couldn't believe she was about to confess to Toshiro on the roof. Was that even a good idea? If he rejected her, would she be able to bounce back immediately and pretend nothing happened? If she was able to master her reiatsu she could protect herself and others properly. But if she accomplished that, Toshiro would go back to Seireitei, having completed his mission. Since she wasn't dead, she probably wouldn't have an opportunity visit Seireitei in the near future. She might never see him again. It was an uncomfortable ending but maybe that would be the best ending for everyone...

"Argh," she scowled at the sky. "I don't want to stay in this half-assed state of mind!" A startled bird looked at her and flew away.

As her thoughts took a circular pattern she could hear a group of people passing by on the embankment walkway. Had they heard her? She sat up and noticed a small group of delinquents staring at her. By the looks of them she concluded they were repeat graders from a rival school.

"Well, well," said the one in front, apparently the leader. "Whatcha doing here little kitty cat?" He carried a wooden kendo stick propped over one shoulder. Karin didn't answer.

"Maybe she's lost?" said another with crooked teeth.

"Maybe she wants to play with us?" said a third with a sly grin. Karin got up and dusted herself off. But before she could grab her bag and walk away the one with the stick pointed its tip at her collar.

"Why don't you say something, kitty?" he smiled.

"I have nothing to say to you yakuza rejects. Get out of my way," Karin said coldly.

"What'd you say you little twerp?" said the short one in the back. The leader held up his hand to silence them.

"Looks like we need to teach this little kitty some manners," sneered the one with the crooked teeth.

"You can't teach something you don't understand," retorted Karin.

Before they could argue back, Karin grabbed the wooden kendo stick and turned its hilt onto its owner. Having practice her swordsmanship form with Toshiro on a near daily basis for a few months now, she could at least handle this. The leader gasped and spit as the hilt dug into his stomach. Before the others could react, she took the weapon properly by its hilt and swung swiftly to take the one with crooked teeth down. The short one pushed her and Karin stumbled backwards. Doing a half flip back, she found her feet again, dug her fingers into the dirt and threw a clump of dirt in his face. This took him by surprise and Karin struck him down next. Karin looked angrily at the last man standing.

"Tch. You little brat," he said, pulling a switchblade from his pocket and digging in his heels for an attack.

"I'm in a really bad mood right now!" Karin warned. "Back off!" He charged anyway.

"Idiot!" she yelled as she countered, knocking him in the shoulder. "Why are men such idiots? They never listen to what we have to say."

"Look, I don't know what your problem is, but I ain't gonna lose to some girl," he said, adjusting his stance to protect where she struck him. He charged her again and managed to nick her arm. Karin felt a warm trickle of blood stain her shirt.

"Being a girl has nothing to do with it," she snapped back. "Why am I always forced to prove that?" She struck again, this time hitting his other shoulder.

"Ow!" he yelled out. He charged again and she very capably blocked it this time. With her shoulder she gave a heave, and since he was standing on lower ground, he lost his footing and fell backwards, losing grip of his knife as he reached the bottom of the embankment. Karin slid down the embankment and pointed the tip of the wooden sword to his chest.

"If you don't want me to break your collar bone, I advise you stop here," she said cooly.

He spat. "Whatever."

"I despise people like you who pick on the weak. What's your problem?" Karin demanded.

"You ain't weak," he said. "You're one scary broad. You're not really girly at all."

"Well excuse me for not being feminine enough for you," scoffed Karin. "Not all girls are like that."

"Sure proved me wrong. You enjoy fighting?"

"Not at all," she replied.

"Doesn't seem that way to me. Yeah, it looked like you were taking out your frustrations on us, but it almost seemed like you enjoyed it."

"I don't enjoy fighting," she snapped back. "I've never picked a fight in my life."

"So why do you fight?"

"I can't..." she paused for a minute to decide what her answer was going to be. "I can't just sit there and take it. I fight because...my pride won't let me do anything less. I fight to protect myself or others when it's the right thing to do. I fight because of my own sense of justice."

"Sorta like a crime fighter?" he asked, almost laughing.

"Shut up," she ordered. "You're in no position to judge."

"Yeah," he sighed, placing his head back on the ground. "I lost fair and square. I guess we'll have to give this territory to you now."

"Do I look like a yakuza leader to you, idiot? I don't want your territory."

"We'll have to follow you now, Big Sis," he sighed.

"Don't call me that! I'm not your leader. Don't follow me," she barked.

Taking the wooden sword with her, she grabbed her bag and clawed her way back up the embankment. Karin was startled when she saw Rangiku and a irritated looking Toshiro waiting for her at the top.

* * *

Author's note: What's in store for Karin? Is she ever going to get another chance to confess? Should she confess? What relationship does Hinamori have with Toshiro? Is Karin going to become a gang boss? Enquiring minds want to know....heh.

-Kero


	5. A Date With Death

Author's notes: I'm so glad people liked the prior chapter. The idea about the gang of thugs came to me a few days ago. Don't worry, you'll see more of them later. It's true that I wanted more interaction between Karin and Momo, but I can't seem to fit it in anywhere. (And yeah, I also think Momo's one of the most annoying characters in Bleach. If Tite Kubo doesn't develop her character any further, there will be nothing wasted IMHO). But perhaps Momo should play a bigger role after Toshiro and Karin become closer? And yeah, it's also true that girls confess more than guys (kind of sexist, I agree). The guys who usually confess first are the sweet ones, like in _His and Her Circumstances_, and I don't see Toshiro being like that. But then again, Kei Takishima is the bad-ass in _Special A_, and he confesses to the heroine first in the manga. I guess it could work...

-Kero (10/18/09)

* * *

**Chapter 5: A Date with Death**

She stood there frozen, wide-eyed like a child caught doing something bad.

"Rangiku... Toshiro...," she looked away, unable to meet his eyes, expecting to be chewed out for beating people up using the skills he had taught her.

"Skipping class to be a gang leader? What is the youth coming to nowadays?" said Rangiku with feigned exasperation. Toshiro was about to reprimand her for running off on her own when he realized that she was still bleeding. His expression softened.

"You're hurt," he said.

"It's nothing," she said, trying to hide her arm behind her back.

"You had the Captain worried there for a bit," smiled Rangiku.

"Matsumoto," he warned. Karin bit her lip and stared at her feet. She owed it to him to not be such a handful. She had to accept her feelings and do something about them, or she may not have the chance ever again. Karin had to decide.

"I'm sorry," Karin said looking at him directly now. The look on his face was stern, and yet there was concern at the same time. His expression encouraged her to smile. "I didn't mean to make you worry, Toshiro. I won't do it again."

"You'd better not," he snapped. "Or else I'll make you train until you drop. I've been too easy on you lately." As an afterthought, he added almost inaudibly, "But I'm glad you're ok." Judging by his flushed skin and the sweat at his brow, he had hastily run all the way from the campus to the embankment in his _gigai_. He must have really been worried.

Karin smiled. "Understood, Toshiro."

"That's _Hitsugaya_-_sensei_ to you," he grumbled.

"Whatever you say, Toshiro." Karin picked up her bag and they started walking back together. Rangiku giggled at the scowl on her captain's face.

"We were going to intervene, but when you took the stick from the leader, I was pretty sure that you had it in the bag," added Rangiku.

"You were watching all that time and still did nothing?" asked Karin, a little offended that they didn't help her.

"I would have only intervened to save the thugs from you, but I don't think you would've appreciated that," laughed the shinigami with a toss of her hair.

"I'm surprised you even came at all," grumbled Karin.

"When you're emotionally unstable it's easy to trace your _reiatsu_," said Toshiro.

"Oh."

"You shouldn't run off like that. It's annoying to have to chase after you," he grumbled. "You could have attracted some nasty Hollow."

"Sorry," she apologized again in a quiet voice. Toshiro saw the uncomfortable look on her face again and it made him relent.

"Whatever," he dismissed with a sigh. They turned the corner.

"I'm kind of hungry now after all that exercise," she commented off-handedly. "I don't have any money on me, though. Could you buy me something to eat?"

"What?" he demanded with an irritated twitch. "Why the hell would I do that? Eat when you get home."

"Stingy," muttered Karin sticking her tongue out at him. She couldn't help but smile as she continued to walk behind him. _He really is a good person,_ she thought to herself.

With a thoughtful expression on her face, after a moment she asked, "What do you like to eat, Toshiro?"

"_Amanatto_!" Rangiku chimed in cheerfully. Toshiro didn't even dignify a response but maintained a fierce glare on his face.

"Ah...so you like sweet things," said Karin. "Who'd have guessed?" She looked at him and grinned.

"What?" challenged Toshiro, turning to eye her suspiciously. He was half expecting her to tease him about that.

"I know a tea shop in town that serves traditional sweets and confections. I've heard their peanut _amanatto_ is really good. Let's go this weekend. My treat."

"Go by yourself," was his curt response. Apparently, the offer had caught him off guard and he almost looked flustered. Karin wondered if she was the first girl to ever ask him out for sweets. It was priceless.

"I'll meet you by the fountain in the park downtown, Saturday at 1 p.m.," Karin continued.

"Are you even listening to me??" he demanded. She pretended not to hear.

He looked over at the wooden sword she had tucked under her arm. "How long are you going to carry that thing?"

"I'm a boss now," she smiled mischievously. "I have to carry this."

"Tell me you're joking," he said with exasperation. Karin only laughed out loud.

000

Karin checked her watch as she leaned against the lamp post by the fountain in the park. There was five more minutes to go and no matter how many times she checked it still seemed like there was about five minutes to go until 1 p.m. Karin had woke up with the sun that morning and Yuzu was immediately awakened by her sister's agitation. Guessing that Karin must be going out on a date--since there was no school today and no soccer practice--Yuzu insisted that she wear a skirt. So, after much debate and objection, a few wardrobe changes and a session of accessory matching, Karin ended up wearing her sister's plaid skirt and calf length black faux suede boots, fuzzy creme colored sweater and a long, red cashmere scarf that belonged to their mother. She topped it off with a black pauper's cap and a small backpack.

As she sighed, she felt a little wiggle inside the bag.

"Sis, it's dark in here," whined Kon, her brother's possessed stuffed animal.

"I had no idea you had crawled in there before I left the house. Had I known, I would've thrown you back!" she scowled.

"Who's going to chaperone you if I'm not here? Who's going to make sure that shinigami doesn't get fresh?"

"Now look here," said Karin with an angry twitch at the corner of her mouth.

"While Ichigo's gone, I have to watch over his household," Kon insisted.

"Like hell--" she retorted. But before she could finish her sentence, she thought she heard a familiar fake laugh. She looked up to see Rie Shinohara on the arm of her class representative, Tetsuya Hanabishi. Karin was a little stunned to see the sweet and popular Tetsuya with her arch-nemesis Rie and the astonishment clearly showed. She had to admit that they made a very good looking couple. Rie caught on immediately and was never too modest to flaunt what she had.

"Oh, my, what a surprise seeing you here, _Captain_," said Rie, smirking as if Karin's title was nothing but a bad joke.

"Likewise," said Karin, unnerved by her tone. In front of Hanabishi-kun, she couldn't use her usual hostility. It would make him uncomfortable.

"All alone?" Rie purred.

"Rie-chan," said Tetsuya in a slightly admonishing tone. "That's not our business. Besides, it's clear that she's waiting for someone." His affable diplomacy was something Karin had always admired about him.

"Of course," Rie smiled. "Been waiting long?"

There was a shuffle in her backpack and from her position Karin distinctly heard, "_Up yours, bit--_" but she immediately slid off the backpack and slammed it down onto the fountain's ledge. It whimpered back. Tetsuya stared blankly at her thinking that he was hearing things.

"Not really...." she lied. Karin had actually come a little too early and had actually been waiting for an hour.

"Maybe we should wait with you to keep you company," said Tetsuya helpfully.

"No, that's not really necessary," smiled Karin politely. "You two probably already have plans."

"Let us wait with you, Karin-_chan_," smiled Rie. "It's awfully rude of your date to keep you hanging like this."

"It's not...a date, really," Karin replied honestly. She was getting uncomfortable. It was true that Toshiro didn't actually say he would come. And if that was the case, Rie was the last person whom Karin wanted to see the disappointment in her face.

"Oh, how silly of me to _presume_ that," laughed Rie rather cruelly. "I thought maybe you were waiting for your spiky haired friend. You know, I've never actually seen you on a date, Karin-_chan. _I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions."

Karin was for once at a loss for words since Rie's words rang true. She had never been on a date. It's possible that her first attempt at one may have resulted in her being stood up. She bit her lip and thought about going home. But, before her feelings sunk to an all-time low, the sound of soft foot falls behind her caught their attention. Karin turned to see Toshiro's face looking diffidently in Rie's direction. His hair was styled in its usual shock of pointy white, but she noticed some thought was actually put into the rest of his ensemble. Dressed in a black t-shirt, untucked white shirt unbuttoned to the waist, trendy blue jeans, leather shoes and stylish long black coat it actually looked as though he had just stepped out of a magazine. The shiny silver pendant shaped like a skull hanging on a silver chain was exceedingly appropriate.

"I made you wait," said Toshiro to Karin in his calm, soothing voice. "My bad." The expression that greeted her was softer than she had ever seen. He looked back towards Tetsuya and Rie.

"We're leaving," he announced, without even acknowledging them. Before Karin could politely part ways with Tetsuya Toshiro swung his arm around her neck, which prevented her from even looking at them, let alone speak to them, and tugged her along. He gave Rie one last icy glare that seemed to freeze on the spot.

Karin didn't know exactly what to say as they walked away. She was a little shocked that she was walking so closely to him but it wasn't unpleasant. She had the distinct feeling that he was protecting her.

"Um..." she said. He said nothing in response and it wasn't until they turned the corner that he let go of her.

"That girl does _not_ like you at all," he remarked.

Karin laughed a little in spite of herself. "Was it _that_ obvious?"

"No one would have appreciated the way she was ridiculing you. You shouldn't bother with people like that," said Toshiro with disdain. As an afterthought he added, "I was a little rough. Sorry." Karin's heart was pounding now, and she had no response.

"So," he said surveying their surroundings. "Where's this place that you promised to treat me?" he said indifferently.

"It's this way," she said, regaining her composure, and tugged his coat a little as she led him to walk beside her. Due to the amount of pedestrians out and about for holiday shopping they were forced to walk close to one another. Karen felt a pulse of excitement each time his shoulder brushed against hers and she smiled at her own foolishness. They then turned onto a more quiet street. She stopped in front of the quaint confectionary shop. From the open French windows the smell of sweets and baked goods wafted through the winter air. There was a quiet shuffle and clinking of silverware accompanied by the hum of people inside the cafe that generated a warm atmosphere.

"This place better be good to make me come all the way out here," he said with a half hearted scowl that she knew was not genuine. He opened the door for her and they stepped inside.

When their hostess sat them down and brought them their coffee they sat quietly at their table, but Karin couldn't take her eyes off him. She watched as he stirred his sugar into his black coffee and touched the silver stir spoon to the edge of the cup to prevent a single drop from dripping before putting it down on the saucer. He sipped his coffee and put the cup down without making a sound. He was obviously a coffee drinker. She wondered what he was thinking as he stared out the cafe window. He finally noticed her staring.

"W-what?" he said, a little taken aback by her unusually serene expression.

"Nothing," she smiled innocently, raising her cup to her lips.

"Why are you staring at me?" he demanded. She laughed a little at his childish insecurity.

"I was just thinking that you must really like sweets," Karin gently teased.

"I do not," he denied. "I'm just tired of what Urahara is always making me eat."

"Like what?"

"Convenience store onigiri," he said with contempt. "His assistant is on vacation. Even so, he still calls me a free-loader." Karin couldn't stop her laughter.

"It's not funny," he insisted.

"Sorry," she said, holding it in. She paused and added, "I could...make a bento for you when I make mine in the morning, if you'd like."

"Can I trust your cooking?" Toshiro asked doubtfully.

"Is that anything to ask a girl who's offering you a home cooked meal?" scowled Karin. Toshiro looked indifferently out the window and pretended not to hear.

"Here we are," said their server. She laid down a small plate of peanut _amanatto _arranged on a frilly doily_, _and beside it, a pair of bite-sized creme puffs set in the center of the plate amid a raspberry sauce lined heart. She bowed politely and left the table.

"What's _that_?" he asked, eyeing the plate with the heart suspiciously. It wasn't something they had ordered.

"I think," Karin said thoughtfully, "it's complimentary." He raised his brow in question.

"They think we're on a date," said Karin finally. Toshiro turned a shade of pink that matched the raspberry sauce as he stared at her. A stifled disapproving voice came from her backpack suddenly and she elbowed it.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said hastily. "It doesn't matter what other people think. I've never been on a date anyway, so what do I know?" Karin poked one of the short wooden skewers into a piece of _amanatto _and presented it in front of his lips.

"Try it," she commanded. He took a nibble. His discomfort immediately faded and his expression was almost childlike as he took the skewer and finished it in one more bite.

"I'm glad you like it," Karin laughed.

"This brings back memories," he said with a wistful smile. "It tastes almost as good as the ones my grandmother makes." The kind expression seemed foreign on his face but Karin was certain that this was the first time she had actually seen the real Toshiro. She rested her chin in her hand and marveled at the sight. He noticed her staring again.

"What?" he asked defensively.

"That's a nice a expression," she said honestly. He looked a little embarrassed.

"Stop staring at people like that, dummy. It's creepy." Karin looked away and hid her wide grin behind her napkin. Her soft, shiny hair fell carelessly over her face.

For a moment Toshiro thought she looked pleasantly pretty, with an open face like a wild flower. He was bothered by the fact he would even think that and how it made him feel at that moment. Shinigami shouldn't be so attached to the real world or the people in it. In response, he gobbled up the rest of the _amanatto_ to distract himself. Just as Karin was waving the server over for the bill, she felt the all too familiar sinking feeling in her stomach that was associated with the presence of something paranormal. Toshiro felt it too and immediately checked his cell phone.

"It feels really strong," said Karin, her face turning pale, a migraine coming to her temples.

"It's a _Menos Grande_," said Toshiro. Then his expression became even more serious. "An _Adjuchas_."

Karin stared at him blankly as the meaning slowly sank in. The rest of the people, completely oblivious to the danger they were in, continued what they were doing both inside and outside the cafe. The server placed the bill face down on a little silver tray. Both Karin and Toshiro got up simultaneously but before she could pay the bill, Toshiro's ¥5,000 bill was already down.

"Wait, I thought--" said Karin in confusion.

"No time," he cut off. "Let's go." He grabbed her hand and they exited the cafe in haste. As they stepped outside, with his face still turned away from her he added quietly, "It wouldn't be a date if I let you pay. I ate most of it anyway." He let go of her hand and headed towards the _reiatsu_ disturbance.

"Well isn't he just an all around _cool_ guy," mocked Kon from inside her bag. "I'm gonna tell Ichigo to kick his butt."

Karin ignored the stuffed animal's remarks and ran after Toshiro, unable to hide the smile on her face or the flush in her cheeks.

* * *

Author's note: I wrote this chapter with the sole purpose of adding that little _Meru Puri_ - esque moment with Rie and Toshiro. I also knew I wanted Kon in there somewhere making his wise-ass remarks; I just wasn't sure where I'd put him since I only briefly mentioned in one of the prior chapters that she conversed with him from time to time. But I hope you liked their little "date." I had a lot of fun writing it.

-Kero


	6. Bankai

**Chapter 6: Bankai**

Karin stared in silent astonishment at the humanoid _adjuchas_ standing atop the highest building in Karakura Town shopping district, partially cloaked in light and partially in shadow. She had never seen a Hollow of this caliber. Its presence was overwhelming and she was fighting the urge to be sick. Its head was covered in a hard crescent shaped helmet striped in black at the tips of its horns. It's mouth was forever solidified in an evil sneer. The rest of its body was a slick and scaly, swampy green. Behind it, in a crack in the sky, two gigantic Gillians were coming out from _Hueco Mundo. _All around, the people downtown went about their business, oblivious to the serious threat above them.

"This place isn't going to last long," said Toshiro steadily, never taking his eyes off the enemy, hand ready to draw his katana. He had already separated from his _gigai_, whom he ordered to return to Urahara Shoten.

"All these people...." said Karin, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"Captain!" shouted Rangiku as she suddenly appeared before them.

"We have to take care of the problem all at once and lead the leader away somehow," said Toshiro, formulating a plan.

"I can take care of the Gillians by sealing them before they completely emerge," said Rangiku, vanishing as soon as she had come. In an instant, she was airborne summoning _kido_ spells.

"All Hollow really want is to consume more power right?" asked Karin. "They're attracted by vast amounts of _reiatsu_." She slipped off her backpack and dug into it. In her grip she pulled out Kon's plushy head amid his fervent protests.

"Your choice of accessory," said Toshiro dubiously, "is highly questionable."

With a quick swat at Kon's head the possessed doll coughed up its soul in pill form. Karin swallowed it immediately and felt the familiar pull that rendered her soul from her body.

"Kon! Take my body home!" she ordered.

"Sis," said Kon as he scanned her black robes from head to toe, eyes filled with admiration. "Ichigo would be proud." With that, he quickly sped away.

"I'll be the bait," she said determinedly to Toshiro. "Please look for any opening to attack." Before she left, he caught her hand.

"Don't fight. Just run," he ordered, his eyes shining with the authority of a division captain.

Karin gave him a nod and replied, "Understood." When fighting, she never disregarded his instructions, as if she were a member of his division under his direct command. Karin took off with as much speed as she could to present herself directly in front of the Hollow's mask.

"Come get me, ugly!" she called out over her shoulder before she took off in another direction. Karin turned up her _reiatsu _and within a ten mile radius there wasn't a paranormal entity that didn't feel it coursing and pulsing through the air like a giant beacon.

She didn't need to look back to know it was following her. The sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach got stronger every time it got closer. Though she was far from mastering the _shunpo_, she could sprint in short bursts, just like in soccer practice, but much faster in spirit form. She jumped from roof to roof, wall to wall, bouncing off the buildings' surfaces to propel herself back into the air. The _adjuchas_ had webbed hands and feet, like a frog, that helped it cling to buildings as it jumped from ledge to ledge. The inhabitants of the storied buildings only felt a tremor and thought it was an earthquake, taking cover under their tables and desks. Karin dashed past the downtown buildings and then past the suburbs until she reached the vast expanse of a national park just outside of town. In a clearing she skidded across the dried grass field to a stop. Just as she looked up, the Hollow was upon her. With speed that rivaled _shunpo_ she dodged and bounced into the tree line for cover.

The _adjuchas_ landed heavily into the ground as it just nearly missed her and the impact threw up dirt and debris as it punched a crater into the ground. Just as it did so, Toshiro saw his opening.

"_Soten ni zase_." He spoke the release incantation for his _zanpakutou_ with cool conviction. _Hyorinmaru_ flowed forth in the shape of an ice whip encircling him, and then solidified as a frost blue spiraling dragon. The _adjuchas_ barely dodged in time and _Hyorinmaru's _chilling touch instantly froze one of its arms. The arm broke off and crumbled to the ground in a hundred pieces. It howled.

"Shinigami scum," spat the Hollow. It started to regenerate its arm, but before the formation was complete, _Hyorinmaru _sprung forth again to slice its mask. The Hollow dodged the attack but then the ice dragon's torso split into several parts, each neck stretching and forming another head as the _adjuchas _dodged the multiple strikes.

As it was moving, the _adjuchas_ pressed together its hands. From them a long, blazing streak of energy formed something like a glowing sickle. The Hollow threw its projectile energy attack at Toshiro who easily dodged the first strike but did not expect it to swing around like an erratic boomerang.

Karin didn't remember crying out his name, but her throat was hoarse. Her legs carried her forth in a burst of energy just as Toshiro had once described it to her. Using _shunpo_, she easily crossed the expanse of the field to stand back to back with Toshiro as the sickle raced to slice him. There was no hesitation as she drew forth her katana in a glorious arc of purple lightning.

_"You must say the words to call forth my power. The words I whispered to you in the darkness of the universe. The same words I whispered in the womb. The words you know by heart," _said her sentient _zanpakutou_ in a low growl.

"_Naraku ni joutou,_" Karin pronounced in a low growl. _Arise from Hell. _

Grumbling from deep in the earth below, a streak of purple light exploded from the ground. As it flew higher it took the shape of a fiery wolf's head with teeth bared and it swallowed the _adjuchas'_ projectile and disappeared back into the ground. Karin felt an immediate drain within, forcing her to pant from the exertion.

"Novice_,_" mocked the _adjuchas_ as it attacked with lightning speed. It immediately formed a _cero_ from its hands and shot out multiple projectiles from the energy sphere, like blood red arrows raining down on them. Both she and Toshiro leaped out of the way in opposite directions, but Karin was too overexerted to dodge them all. Before one of the spears could pierce her Toshiro used _shunpo _and rushed back towards her, pushing her out of the way. Unfortunately for him, the spear pierced through his chest in exchange. A spray of blood shot from his lips and torso. Karin's eyes went wide in horror and she was too shocked to make a sound as she caught him from his plummet towards the ground. She could feel the warm drops of his blood on her face. Her heart beat sounded out a few times and then it seemed to stop.

000

Karin thought she fainted. But her eyes were still open. The world was draped in black and white again, and it was alight with purple fire. For a moment she thought she had died and gone to hell. The only sound was the crackling of the flames. Karin sat up to see that she was in the middle of a large ring of fire. She thought she was alone but into the ring stepped an enormous black wolf. It was almost as big as a car. Karin stood up hurriedly onto her feet.

Without warning, the wolf charged at her. Her body felt heavy and entirely human as she tumbled out of the way. Coming to close to the flames she felt her skin start to burn and she leaped back into the circle with a little yelp.

"Why do you fight?" asked the wolf.

"Because I must," she answered.

Was Toshiro dead? Was he being eaten? Where was Rangiku? Where was the _adjuchas_? She didn't have time for this.

"Wrong answer," it said coldly and attacked her again. It's razor sharp teeth cut into her arm as they grazed her skin. Karin skidded to a stop just before reaching the fiery border of their match.

"Get out of my way!" she shouted. "I have to get back to Toshiro!"

"You must defeat me before you can regain your consciousness," said the wolf.

"Get out of my way!!" she insisted as she charged it. From her hands violet spiraling spheres of light burst forth in a set of three. One kick with her left, the second with the right, and the third roundhouse kick sent all three projectiles towards the wolf. The animal leaped and jumped gracefully away from all three.

"Aaaaaaaaaaargh!" screamed Karin in frustration.

"Why do you fight?" asked the wolf again.

"To protect the things I care about," she answered, panting from the exertion.

"That shinigami is most likely dead by now. Why would you still fight?"

"I have to go to him!" she insisted stubbornly. "I'm not going to let that Hollow chew up his soul!"

"Why?"

"Because Toshiro should not have gone down like that! Because it's my fault that he was hit!" she cried. "I wasn't strong enough and he protected me. It's all my fault..." her voice faded to a whisper.

"And if it's too late?" asked the wolf.

"Then I will take back Toshiro's soul from that bastard, even if I have to tear it limb from limb," growled Karin. "I will avenge him. _That's my justice_."

The wolf's eyes burned purple flame as it attacked her once more. Karin gasped at its agility and its claws mauled her right side as she tried to dodge. The strength of it's side swipe sent her flying in a different direction. Her body rolled to a stop just beside the fire. _I'm not going to make it in time...Toshiro...._ She bit her lip and forced herself to think. Karin heard the sound of the wolf panting nearby. The flames were crackling around her. Karin noticed the ring of fire was pulsating to the rhythm of her heart.

She sat up and watched the flames dancing before her. Was this her soul fire? If that was the case then it was the source of her power. It was what her _zanpakutou_ was made from. Without even thinking Karin reached into the fire behind her, never taking her eyes off the wolf. She flinched as the flame licked and burned her skin, but her hands knowingly gripped the hilt she was looking for. Karin pulled out her bright, hot _zanpakutou_, still aglow from being caressed by the flames. The the blisters and burns on her skin faded. She got up slowly, despite her pains, and dug in her heels for an attack stance. With all her strength she charged her opponent and the great black wolf followed suit. They both roared ferociously. The wolf tried to snap at her neck but Karin dodged left and with both hands drove the blade into its chest. She could feel the animal's breath on her face and saw that its black lips were curled upward in a grin. The wolf's figure faded and disappeared.

000

Karin's consciousness returned and she looked down to see Toshiro still lying unconscious on the ground, his head cradled in her lap. There was blood everywhere. His blood.

"Toshiro," her lips moved, but her voice was a mere whisper. She felt bitterness in the pit of her stomach and her mind was reeling. "TOSHIRO!!" she cried out. Her voice echoed in the clearing. Rage filled eyes watched the laughing _adjuchas_.

"That is the price he paid for trying to protect weaklings,_" _it sneered.

"_Release me_," hissed her _zanpakutou_ angrily. Karin gently put Toshiro's head down on the grass and left the shinigami's side. Her aura was burning brightly around her now. She flew up towards the _adjuchas_ with biting hatred in her glare.

"_Fumakei Kajyouteishu_,"she uttered with deadly determination. _Hell's Eternal Guard, Virtuous Fire Wolf. _

_"Bankai," _she whispered. Her _reiatsu_ flared out in flowing purple ribbons and threaded themselves into two cris-crossing rings around her like a shield that pulsated so powerfully that even the _adjuchas_ was taken aback. Her hair extended into long tendrils of fire tinged with streaks glowing violet. On both sides of her face and down her neck, symmetrical tattoo markings taking the shape of flames emitted a dark violet glow.

"_Honou no hantei,"_ she said with deathly calm. _The Flames of Judgment._ Her eyes flared a purple glow as her released _zanpakutou's _spirit, a burning fire wolf in full form and burst out of the blade and charged the Hollow head on. The _adjuchas_ tried to block but the wolf was like a meteor crashing into its opponent. The Hollow was pushed back a hundred feet as it braced against the impact. _Kajyouteishu_ burned bright and in a flash turned to a swirling pool of ash completely surrounding the enemy. The fire was gone but the Hollow fell to the ground in a large crash, clutching its throat as if it were choking. It opened its mouth to cry out in pain but instead, bright purple flames came forth. The ash had found its way into the Hollow, and from there, started a fire that rivaled hellfire to burn its body from the inside. Karin's eyes reflected the glow of the flames as she watched her enemy burn. The _adjuchas_ writhed and twisted until the conflagration flared out everywhere, burning so furiously that its form collapsed and crumbled into puffs of ash, leaving only its mask. Then the mask cracked and split in two and with the ashes faded and disappeared.

It was over in the matter of a minute.

The sounds of footsteps across the grassy field and the snap of twigs approached from behind. Like a woman possessed, Karin moved over Toshiro protectively and glowered at the ones approaching.

"What ferocious power," said Hinamori Momo in caution as she came out into the clearing with a curious Urahara-san.

"It's almost as frightening as her brother's," commented the shop owner matter-of-factly. "I'm sure all the Hollow in the country felt her anmosity." They stopped their approach as Karin's eyes glowed in warning.

Rangiku's _shunpo_ brought her immediately before Karin and the vice-captain raised her arms to shield the two behind her.

"Karin-chan, it's us! Stand down!" the shinigami ordered. Karin snapped back to herself and the glow faded from her eyes. Her scorching tattoos retreated from her skin. The long flaming hair fell away and the glowing criss-crossed rings floated her back down to the ground before disappearing into the air. The rain of ash disappeared from the sky. Karin fell to her hands and knees in exhaustion. She looked over to Toshiro but she had no more strength to shed any tears.

"He's still alive," said Urahara-san as he felt Toshiro's pulse and picked up the 10th Division Captain's limp form. "But he needs to rest in his _gigai_ for a bit while he recovers."

Rangiku breathed a sigh of relief and knelt before her, pulling Karin close in a tight embrace. "Thank you for protecting him so fiercely, Karin-chan," the shinigami whispered gratefully.

"I almost got him killed," said Karin resting her head against Rangiku's shoulders, eyes staring out blankly to reflect her pain and guilt.

"Then you did your best to save him," Rangiku responded gently. "You really care about him."

Hinamori, kneeling at Toshiro's side, glanced at the pair and said nothing. With the unconscious 10th Division capting slung over the shop owner's shoulder, Rangiku and Hinamori flanking him and Karin quietly falling in behind them, they resembled a funeral cortege as they headed back to Urahara Shoten.

* * *

Author's note: Can you believe that "Hitsugaya x Hinamori" is a very popular couple?? It's almost insulting... To retaliate I just wanted to make Karin really cool in this chapter. I've always had a soft spot for a strong heroine. I just wanted to show her abilities, and show that if she were a shinigami she would show a lot of promise to even be a ranked officer. But she'd have to be dead to do that and I don't think I'll be killing Karin...or will I? Heh. I typed the first draft non-stop into 2 a.m. (boy did I regret that in the morning) as I was afraid I would forget how I wanted it to feel. I hope it felt exciting to the readers. As I was finishing up this chapter, I had to go back and redo the middle as I thought, "Oh sh-t, she has to face her _zanpakutou_ before she can use its full power...." Haha. It's a pity she's too small to be a major character in the anime! But she's cool in my book. Again, I struggled with the names...(sigh). _Fuhen (eternal), naraku/makei (Hell), goei/keibi (guard). _

P.s. This chapter totally brought out the pyro in me. It was fun. Hope you enjoyed.

-Kero (10/20/09)


	7. Daffodil

**Chapter 7: Daffodil**

Toshiro opened his eyes and saw the familiar wooden ceiling of one of the ten tatami mat guest rooms in Urahara Shoten. His _gigai_ form hurt all over and from the pressure he felt against his chest as he breathed, he knew he was bandaged pretty tight. Apart from the sounds of his breath, everything around him was silent. The winter sun's rays showed through the small circular window on the far side of the room. A neatly trimmed banzai basked in the light. Toshiro lifted his hand to his face and flexed his muscles into a fist and let it go. He did this several times. His strength was coming back to him. He wondered how long he had been out. The last thing he remembered before he lost consciousness was the sight of someone's startled face, spattered with his blood. After that, it was a mesh of indistinct images, things he was uncertain of as being reality or hallucination. He distinctly remembered looking up at the sky and it seemed to be raining ash from the heavens. Toshiro wondered if that was a dream.

He stared at the palm of his hand and recalled a warm sensation wrapped around it while he was sleeping. As he was contemplating that, the doors to the room then slid open and Toshiro looked up to see Hinamori bring in a tray of food.

"I thought you might be awake by now," she smiled as she set the food down on the floor next to him. Toshiro slowly got up to a sitting position and checked the bandages wrapped tightly around his chest.

"Urahara-san said that your wound should be healed, but he made sure his assistant wrapped you tighter than a turnip since he was sure you had cracked a few ribs. She handed him a wet towel.

"Thanks," said Toshiro as he wiped the sleep from his face. "How long was I out?"

"Only a few days," she said.

Toshiro suddenly remembered the person who had, until now, been missing from his thoughts. "Karin?" he demanded. "Did she escape? How is she?" Hinamori was a bit surprised by her friend's sudden emotional outburst. It was unlike him.

"Kurosaki-san was unharmed," said Hinamori carefully, looking away.

"Then what's with that expression?" he asked suspiciously. "Tell me," he ordered. His friend sighed.

"She seemed to level up immensely in a single battle. We were astonished when she reached her..._bankai_ release."

"_Bankai?"_ asked Toshiro incredulously. "That's impossible."

"That's what I thought until I saw it. A great wolf aglow with purple flame incinerated everything it touched from the _inside_," said Hinamori, still trying to shake off her astonishment. Toshiro thought back and vaguely remembered a figure donned in shinigami black robes but with flaming violet hair flying out towards him amid a background of raining ash.

"That was real," he said slowly, his mind still trying wrap around it. He looked at Hinamori cautiously. "What have you written in the report?"

"There's a potential for danger in her power, power that she may not yet be able to control. I've recommended that a seal is appropriate," she answered quietly.

Toshiro laughed in spite of himself. "So after all that...she still ends up being sealed." He then let out a deep breath and felt the emptiness that followed. "My mission is over, then."

"That should give you some relief. I'm sure you didn't like the idea of coming here in the first place," replied Hinamori with a bright smile.

"Yeah," he said without emotion. So why didn't he feel relieved? He stared out beyond the window but couldn't discern the outside world apart from the light. "Has someone explained it to her?" he asked quietly.

"No."

"Where is she?"

"She went home earlier this morning. Kurosaki-san refused to leave your side these past few days. She didn't eat or sleep while you were unconscious...She just..." but Hinamori looked away somewhat uncomfortably before she finished her sentence.

"What?" asked Toshiro, raising an eyebrow in question.

"She held your hand tightly the entire time and didn't say a word. Her father finally had to come over. It was quite a sight when she put up some resistance. Finally they had to use a net," Hinamori said with a small laugh at the recollection of Kurosaki Isshin slinging his daughter over his shoulder. Toshiro looked out the window once more in quiet contemplation, unable to shake the strange feeling growing in his chest.

000

When he felt that the walls of Urahara Shoten were too confining, he dressed and went outside. The squabble between Jinta and Ururu over who would rake the leaves became immediately annoying and their argument drove him further from the shop. His legs then proceeded to take him into town. Before he knew it he passed by the park where he had first met her four years ago. He felt conflicted about their acquaintance or how he wanted to define it. He was her mentor and instructor for the most part. But they were also friends who have a deeper understanding of one another than mere acquaintances. It was never burdensome to be around her. Her sense of humor and stubborn streak were both annoying and entertaining. That was refreshing for someone who for the most part lived a routine lifestyle in Seireitei and had little interaction with people or other shinigami.

Strangely enough he found it easy to relate to her, converse with her, and speak about things he otherwise would not have revealed to others. Her honest nature was infallible and her spirit was infectious. She had the knack of rallying people to a cause. Even he had succumbed to it before, which led him to play a game of soccer once. Karin was both selfish and self-sacrificing in that she fought for her own sense of justice, but she fought to protect people who were dear to her at any cost. He was also such a person. That thought made him uncomfortable.

As he was contemplating this and how he was going to tell her about the seal he stopped as he observed her sister Yuzu buying a drink from a vending machine near her house. Yuzu's innate ability to sense _reiatsu_, however unaware of it she was, made her turn to face him immediately. She smiled in greeting.

"Hitsugaya-kun," said Yuzu with a can of passion fruit flavored oolong tea in her hand.

"Good afternoon," said Toshiro. He looked down at the drink and furrowed his brow. "You came all the way out here for that?"

"Yup! It's my favorite. I always bug Karin to buy me one when she passes by here."

"I see," he said.

"Karin thinks it's too sweet. She hates sweet things," smiled her sister a little wistfully.

"She does?" asked Toshiro a little surprised.

"Karin hates sweet things because it reminds her of Mom's death. On the day she died, Mom was picking up our brother from school and she promised she'd buy us some sweets when she got back. But she never came back." Yuzu took another sip to wash down the bitter memory.

"Since then Karin's never cried and she never eats sweets. Well, she'll eat them with me, so I don't feel left out. She'd eat sweets with people she cares about," smiled Yuzu. "Karin-chan said she was going to invite you to a cafe that sold confections. Do you like sweets too, Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Ah..." said Toshiro hesitantly. "Sometimes. I rarely eat them nowadays."

Yuzu grinned. "Then you're just like my sister. You can only eat them with certain people." The unfamiliar pressure in his chest was back.

"Do you know where she is right now?" he asked.

"Nope. She just said she wanted to be alone."

"Thanks anyway," said Toshiro, walking on to ponder the words her sister had said.

000

His feet continued to propel him onward. Even now, he was instinctively walking in in her direction. Since he had attuned himself to her _reiatsu_ from the beginning of his mission, he had trained himself to follow it and studied it to some degree so that he could keep tabs on her if she was ever in danger. But the more time he spent with her, the more he found himself drawn to her _reiatsu, _like a man drawn to a hearth after coming in from the cold. It was something he was both too hardened and too inexperienced to understand.

This feeling had come on so gradually that he didn't even notice until she invited him to the cafe. He didn't understand why he was so drawn to her. Of course it was his mission to watch her, but after a while it became more than that. He started noticing things that were irrelevant, such as the way people were charmed by her, how all her smiles were always genuine, her discrete facial expressions when she thought no one was watching, the way her eyes sparkled when she was excited, the sight of her hair falling in her face when she laughed, that melancholy expression in her eyes when she talked about her mother, how scary she looked when she was angry and the inflection in her voice when she said his name. Each of these was like a separate weight in his chest. As he walked towards the riverbank, he became more frustrated as he was no closer to an answer than before. When he approached the embankment his disappointment added to his frustration when he observed no one was there.

But the sudden sound of men vocalizing in the distance gave him pause. He followed the sound down the embankment to see a group of thugs under a nearby bridge. As he approached, he recognized them as the group that had provoked Karin earlier. What he didn't expect to see was Karin, her wooden sword propped proudly on her shoulder, giving them instruction in basic kendo forms; the same forms he had taught her. With her shirt untucked and her tie loosened she truly looked like a female gang leader. The delinquent boys were only holding thin reeds to mimic the stances but they were taking their lessons very seriously.

"Baldy!" she barked. "Too sloppy. Straighten up or your enemy will tip you right over."

"Yes boss!" he replied.

"Listen up, scumbags," she continued. "You fight to defend and protect and for NO other reason. You protect people. You defend what is rightfully yours. Never raise your hand against the weak. Never fight for the sake of fighting. Respect your elders. Wear clean underwear. Floss after meals. Never take a life. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Big Sis!" they all answered in unison.

"I'm the only one who can put you down, understood?"

"Yes, Big Sis!" was the consensus.

"You have to improve yourselves, you worms. No more ditching, slacking and playing video games 'til your eyes bleed!"

"Yes, Big Sis!"

"By the time I go to the nationals each of you has to raise his grades by 20%, or I'll kick your asses all over again! You hear?"

"Yes Boss!"

"That is all. Dismissed!" she called out. Her gang of four relaxed again and started to gather their things to go home. Toshiro stared in astonishment at the sight of a group of overgrown delinquents were taking orders from a younger girl half their size. It seemed no one was immune to her infectious spirit. Before he could stop it from escaping his lips, a chuckle became a full on roll of laughter at how she reformed her little "gang." He held a hand to his mouth and pretended to cough as the laughter subsided.

His sudden outburst caught their attention and she stared at him, part astonished that he was standing there before her and part surprised that he was actually laughing.

"Who's this, Big Sis?" asked the one with crooked teeth.

"Why's he laughing at us?" asked the tall one. "Should we dispatch him?"

"No, idiots. He's a friend of mine. Why are you so eager to pick a fight? Go home already," ordered Karin. She walked up to Toshiro with mixed emotions caught in her throat.

"Toshiro, you're ok," she said, her voice cracking.

"Yeah," he answered.

"I'm so sorry. I should have listened to you. I shouldn't have tried to fight." Her expression was a little sullen and she couldn't meet his eyes.

"You did what you thought was right," he sighed. "It was foolish, but you did it to protect me. In the end, you were able to release your _zanpakutou_. We can't say it was a total mishap."

"Yeah. That experience was a little...intense," she said hugging herself. "It was only because I thought...you...because of me." Her emotions got the better of her and her composure collapsed. Karin started to cry and hid her face behind her hands. "I thought you were dead." Her tears made him extremely uncomfortable. Toshiro sighed and pulled her closer to him. She continued to sob into his shirt.

"I was told you don't ever cry," he said, mocking her gently. "That's obviously not true." Her erratic breathing became calmer soon after, but her hands clung to his shirt and she was too embarrassed to meet his green eyes with her puffy ones.

"Technically, I _am_ dead though," he said with a wry smile. "But an attack like that couldn't finish me. I figured I would survive something like that, but I was careless. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if you..." He smoothed her hair down with a gentle hand. "You're such a willful, stubborn girl," he insisted. "You're frustrating yet you make me laugh," he added. "I couldn't forgive myself if I let you get hurt."

"Toshiro," she blinked in surprise.

"What I'm trying to say is..." he said, lingering in frustration. His discomfort started to compound and he ran an agitated hand through his hair. "Hey, how long are you going to use my shirt as a snot rag like this?" Toshiro started to pull away but she didn't let him go.

"Toshiro," said Karin in a small voice, her face still breathing into his shirt. If she didn't say it now, she might never have the chance. "I think...I think I might be in love with you." Karin listened to his borrowed body's heart beat. She listened to the wind rustling the leaves and reeds nearby. She listened to the flowing river. Karin heard everything except an answer. Her uncertainty grew with the passing time but as his silence continued, it transformed into irritation. Was he too shocked to respond? Was he thinking of sparing her feelings with a cordial, politically correct answer? Karin didn't want that. She let go of him and took a step back, the corner of her lip twitching.

"Hey you," she said. "When someone confesses to you, you're supposed to give them a response. It doesn't matter if you accept or to tell someone to get lost, but you can't leave people hanging in a dramatic pause like that."

Toshiro furrowed his brow. "Aren't you supposed to give people _time _to respond? I'm still thinking, you impatient girl."

"Pfft. Time flows differently for you. Are you gonna give an answer within my _human_ lifetime?" said Karin sarcastically, crossing her arms over her chest. She knew that her behavior was a little unorthodox considering she had just confessed. But this was her first confession and he didn't seem like an expert on the subject either. So, even if he rejected her, it was fine like this. Karin wanted him to know that it would still be the same between them. Her effort to do this did not go unnoticed.

"Ugh, you're such an annoying girl," was his verbal response but before she could retort Toshiro's hand grabbed her forearm and pulled her close. He hugged her tightly.

"W-what?" she stammered in wide-eyed surprise.

"Be still," he ordered. They stood like that for a little while as the world continued to turn and the sun started to set. Her band of thugs stood there frozen with them, wondering if they should quietly leave or make sure that all was well with their leader.

"B-big Sis?" asked the short one.

"Is this guy your boyfriend, Boss?" asked the bald one.

"I am," answered the shinigami cooly, giving them an indifferent look. "You're dismissed."

"Yes sir!" they responded stiffly in unison.

"Toshiro, you-" she started, but she felt her eyes watering up again and didn't trust her voice. He pulled away and gave her a gentle expression of concern.

"I thought this answer would make you happy," he said with a wry smile.

"It does," she insisted, wiping the tears from her face with her sleeve. He chuckled and held her close again.

"Who'd have guessed you were such a crybaby?" he teased.

"Shut up," she retorted. "Stop making fun of me."

"Never," he smiled.

The discomfort that had occupied his chest finally lifted. Toshiro looked up at the sky and breathed a sigh of relief despite the fact that a road of uncertainty now lay before them.

000

"Your power is quite rare, young lady," said the wizened Captain Commander through the video screen set up in Urahara Shoten as a link between Seireitei and the real world. "The element types are hard to come by nowadays. Fire is the oldest elemental _reiatsu. _You and I share that in common. I'd like to invite you here sometime to ask you more about it."

"Yes, Sir," Karin responded dutifully.

"But because of the ferocity of its attack, which varies depending on your emotional reaction, your power has the potential of being a threat to not only the enemy but to innocent bystanders. Until you can learn to control your emotions properly we shall have to seal it," the old shinigami continued.

"Yes, Sir," Karin responded, not without a little disappointment in the answer she was already expecting.

"So that we may continue to monitor your growth, we'd like to extend to you the same offer we made to your brother, Ichigo. We'd like to make you an honorary shinigami. As such, you will be tasked to monitor Karakura Town and defend it while your brother is away."

"But Sir," Karin interjected. "How will I do so if my powers are sealed?"

"I have asked Captain Hitsugaya to put a limiter on you, just as shinigami are required to do in the real world. Since you have trained under Captain Hitsugaya, you will be an extended unranked member of the 10th Division in the human world. You too will have the mark of the daffodil," said the Captain Commander.

"Yes Sir," she grinned in elation. Karin looked up to see the Captain Commander smiling down at her like a kindly grandfather.

"Good. That is all," he finished. The screen wavered and went blank. Karin was still a little shocked at her membership as shinigami rank and file despite her still being alive. It was obvious that they did so to make her obey their rules, but she was happy. She was relieved that her powers were not going to be completely unavailable. Karin would still be able to protect what she cared about.

She got up and dusted herself off. Karin glanced over at Toshiro who sighed and motioned for her to approach him. She came forward and he gestured for her to sit in a nearby chair.

"I'm going to place the limiter on you now," he said in a matter-of-fact tone, holding up a piece of parchment paper with the black insignia of a daffodil.

"Yes, Captain," she responded solemnly. An irritated twitch came to his face.

"You've _never_ addressed me respectfully before. It's a little late for it _now_," he muttered. She grinned. Toshiro held the parchment with hand over her heart and began the incantation.

"Is this going to hurt?" she asked tentatively. Toshiro stopped.

"Have I ever hurt you before?" he asked, almost insulted.

"Tch. You're usually pretty rough with me," she shrugged, looking away. This was followed by the sound of several people spitting out the beverage they were just drinking.

"So he's _that _type," nodded Jinta knowingly.

"Oh, my," said Rangiku. Ururu's eyes went wide. With each reaction another vein popped up on Toshiro's forehead.

"Hold up," said Urahara-san rather nervously. "Is this something you've discussed with her father first, Hitsugaya-kun?"

"It's not what you think, you perverted old man," grumbled Toshiro, red as a pomegranate. Karin stifled her urge to burst out laughing.

"Hold still," said Toshiro gruffly to Karin as his hand started to glow. She felt a warm sensation and looked down to see the black insignia shaped like a daffodil imprinted on her skin and then disappear. The piece of parchment dissolved in a swirl of smoke.

"Well," said Rangiku, regaining her composure. "Now that's done, we have to say goodbye here, Karin-chan. I'm going to miss you my pretty little dress up doll!" The vice-captain took Karin's face in her hands and pinched her cheeks hard, one last time for good measure. Tears came to Karin's eyes as she tried to smile. When that was done, Toshiro approached looking a little bothered.

"Come outside," he said quietly. Neither of them noticed the worried look Hinamori sent after them. Under a starry sky they stepped out in front of the shop, side by side. Both stood there sheepishly in one another's company, not knowing how to begin.

"Take this," he said, extending his hand out to her. She opened her palm and received a small blue orb, no bigger than a large marble. It was the same color as _Hyorinmaru_.

"It's attuned to my _reiatsu. _I have one as well. You can send me a message through this and receive a message from me in return. But it can only hold one message at a time, and you have to wait for a response before you can use it again. So use it for important messages. Don't just tell me you miss me," he scoffed.

"Who'd miss a rude and conceited guy like you anyway?" said Karin with a shrug. A quiet moment passed. Both sighed and looked at one another. Their faces reflected the other's slow smile.

"I probably won't be back for a little while," he said gently.

"I know," she accepted.

"So don't get into trouble while I'm gone," said Toshiro, tenderly cupping her face in one hand. She stepped forward to touch her lips to his cheek.

"I'll try not to."

"That's a direct order," he insisted.

"Yes, _Captain Hitsugaya_."

He walked her home if only to spend the remainder of his time in her world by her side. When they parted, they exchanged neither words nor promises, but each was reluctant to lose sight of the other until the last possible moment. Even after he disappeared from view, Karin clutched the shiny blue orb to her chest and felt the warmth of his _reiatsu_ there.

* * *

Author's note: Finally a confession, but how? Dilemma! (There were several drafts and entire pages cut; words arranged, rearranged and then completely deleted). Essentially, I wanted to show Toshiro moving forward physically and emotionally. I had to get into Toshiro's head somewhat. It couldn't feel too fast/slow (they've never been in love before!), and there could be no straight out silly declarations, but at the same time, it had to be mutual, awkward, implied and believable. (I thought about making him confess, but Karin beat him to it in all of my drafts) Each scene had a catalyst to help him understand what kind of girl he'd actually fallen in love with. She's passionate and impatient and both opposite and similar to who he is, but she is also the first girl to ever make him laugh out loud. What do you think? Does it work?

So now that we're here: How will their mutual affection evolve with so much time and distance between them? What is Hinamori's problem? We'll see!

-Kero (10/21/09)


	8. Rukongai

**Chapter 8: Rukongai**

Rangiku, Hinamori and Captain Hitsugaya walked back at an easy pace through Junrin'an District in Rukongai, headed for the west gate of Seireitei. All around them, the bustling of people, the smells of local foods and the sounds of general conversation gave them a familiar feeling of homecoming.

"It's so good to be back," smiled Hinamori as she stretched and took in the fresh air.

"The real world has its charms, but in the end, this place is home," said Rangiku, walking with a mountain load of shopping bags slung over her shoulders.

"With endless piles of paperwork waiting for us," said Toshiro indifferently. He walked forward with Hinamori, and Rangiku was falling behind because of all the added weight she was carrying.

"I don't suppose I could put in for a few days off?" laughed Rangiku in jest.

"No chance in hell," said Toshiro coldly. He was going to put her to work to make up for all the time she spent slacking and shopping in the real world. For the most part he was quiet on their journey back, expressionless and only staring ahead. But his childhood friend noticed a change in him that she had never seen before. The expression in his eyes betrayed a little wistfulness. Hinamori had wanted to ask him about what transpired between him and the human girl right before they left, but couldn't bring herself to do it until now.

"Hitsugaya-kun," she started. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Is something bothering you?" she asked. He paused to ponder the question.

"Why would you say that?" he asked.

"You don't seem like yourself," she answered.

"Is that so?" he responded nonchalantly. He continued to walk towards the Main Gate.

"Is it..." Hinamori ventured forth timidly. "Are you worried about Kurosaki-san?"

Toshiro didn't give any verbal response and continued to walk forward. It was true that Karin was on his mind. Since he crossed over to Soul Society he distinctly felt her absence and missed those varied facial expressions that he found so amusing. Aside from that, he missed the little cafe in downtown Karakura. With every step forward he felt the presence of the stone in his pocket, a constant reminder of the distance between them.

Hinamori's steps slowed as she realized he wasn't going to open up. At that point Rangiku was able to catch up with her.

"Hitsu--" Hinamori called out, but Rangiku's hand was on her shoulder, stopping her. His vice-captain gently shook her head indicating that this was not something Hinamori should pursue. Even Rangiku could tell that he was a little out of sorts, despite his unemotional facade.

"This isn't healthy for him," said Hinamori, worried.

"That's for him to decide, Momo-chan. I don't think we should be involved in their business," whispered Rangiku. Momo looked at the older shinigami incredulously.

"Surely you don't mean...Hitsugaya-kun and Kurosaki-san...?" said Momo, the last part of the sentence falling into a fierce whisper of incredulity. She was finally putting the pieces together. The shock of Hitsugaya Toshiro feeling that way towards any woman, and a human one at that, was a little too much for her to accept at the moment. After all, this was little "Shiro-chan," grumpy and indifferent about most things. He cared little for things he considered "frivolous," such as love or emotions. The only time he had ever really looked angry was when he was protecting her. Since he worked hard to be recognized as a shinigami captain, for him to be in a relationship with a human girl that could jeopardize everything he worked so hard to achieve until now was mind boggling. Momo felt the onset of extreme discomfort, but she didn't know why. "That's...that isn't allowed..."

"And who are we to stop him?" asked Rangiku gently.

"They won't be able to stay together," insisted Momo. "They'll be separated by distance and then death. And the human heart is so fickle."

"Who knows if it will even last that long?" shrugged Rangiku. "It's best to just leave it be."

"No," insisted Momo. "He's going to get hurt and he'll feel that for an eternity. _I _know that better than anyone. And I know _him_ better than anyone. He should stop this nonsense right now."

"How?" asked Ragiku, confused as to why Hinamori should be so upset by this revelation.

"I don't know," said Hinamori sullenly. They continued to walk side by side in silence. Toshiro was far ahead of them by now down the avenue. Rangiku sighed as she watched his white 10th Division mantle flapping in the wind, and saw the burden of his duties falling squarely on those shoulders. She really liked the bright, starburst girl that was Kurosaki Karin and she truly loved her captain. Their relationship and influence on one another had caused Karin to calm some of her fiery temperament and caused her captain to warm some of his frosty exterior. Though she knew it to be near impossible for them to achieve it together, from the bottom of her heart she wished them both happiness.

000

Karin looked up at the afternoon sky as she sat on a railing overlooking the river embankment. In her hand she held the small blue orb that he had given her. With a sweet smile easing its way onto her lips she remembered the expression on his face when she kissed him. School was off for Golden Week and life went on as usual. Even her brother Ichigo came back from training with his friends. Whenever he asked her about what she did while he was gone or questioned her absent minded-ness or the the blank expression that sometimes overshadowed her face, she could only respond that it was "nothing," and gave him her usual smile.

"Toshiro," she said softly. The blue orb in her hand glowed as she spoke to it for the first time, recording her words. "Now that I can control my reiatsu, the Hollow have left me alone for the most part. I still don't want to do Soul Burials though. If a soul is bound here by something it feels is very important, who am I to judge that the Soul Burial is in its best interest?" she shrugged. She took another deep sigh. "My brother is taking care of the rest so my life is back to normal. But I suppose normal is good too," she sighed. "We didn't make it to the finals this time, but I'm certain we can go further next year. I'm going to do my best, because I can't do anything else. Both of us are overachievers, didn't you know?" Karin laughed a little in spite of herself. "With you gone I can finally take my spot back in the top two."

Time flowed silently as she held the glowing orb tighter in her hand. After a little hesitation, she added, "I know you don't want me to feel sad that you're gone...but...I can't help it," she said a little despondently, trying not to let it show in her voice. Karin hurriedly changed the subject. "Oh, I met the local guardian Zennosuke Kurumadani for the first time. That guy was a little weird to say the least."

Just then she heard some people approaching. She recognized them as they came closer. To hide the fact that she was talking to a marble Karin held the orb in her fist and closed her eyes. "That's all. Please send my message to Toshiro," was all she said. When she opened her hand again, the orb was dark.

"Big Sis!" said one her underlings. His shaved head was recently waxed and it gleamed in the afternoon light. His nickname was "Baldy." Beside him were "Curly," the short one with the perm, "Overbite," the one with the crooked teeth and "Skinny," the former leader of the group. They were all dressed in black wearing _Ghost Bust!_ shirts.

"What's with the uniform dress code? Are you trying to earn money by becoming a walking billboard?" asked Karin dryly.

"Don Kanonji is filming here in town again!" said Curly, barely able to contain his excitement. "It's gonna go down tonight!"

"_Spirits are always with you! BWAHAHAHAH!"_ they all said in unison, crossing their arms over their chests. Karin put her hand to her face and groaned.

"It's Saturday night, Big Sis. Why don't you join us?" asked Baldy. "Unless, you have plans with your boyfriend, of course."

"He's transferred somewhere really far away. It isn't possible for us to see one another that often anymore," Karin said with a weak smile.

"That's too bad, Boss," said Overbite. "You guys looked good together."

Karin's face twitched. "Don't go talking about it in the past-tense like we've already broken up."

"Oh. My bad," he said sheepishly.

"C'mon Boss. It'll be good for you," smiled Baldy. "They're filming it near your house anyway. You can walk with us and go home if you don't want to stay." Karin relented. Though they were nothing to look at, her gang of thugs weren't bad people. They had even come to each of her soccer matches to cheer her on, bringing a giant banner that said, "Go for it, Big Sis!" Many of her team members wondered about that.

Karin sighed. It was true, she didn't have anything to do tonight.

000

When they made it to the old abandoned schoolhouse that was hollowed out for demolition Karin looked around and was curious about the lack of _reiatsu_ anywhere.

"Why is he filming here?" she asked.

"Isn't it spooky?" exclaimed Overbite. Karin sighed and rolled her eyes. As they made their way through the crowd Karin spotted a familiar, bulky, dark skinned figure with dreadlocks in ridiculously flamboyant clothing. As she approached he immediately turned in her direction and waved.

"If it isn't my little Karin Kurosaki," he smiled broadly, walking over to them.

"You know Don Kanoji-san in _person_?" asked Overbite.

"Y-yeah," said Karin unsteadily. It wasn't an acquaintance she wanted to boast about.

"I'm so glad you're here!" said Don. "I was wondering how I could get away with not using my counterpart tonight."

"Counterpart?" she asked curiously. "Don't you usually work alone?"

"Yeah, since you weren't available, the studio hired a monk to be my 'partner.' But Sakuraba's not really friendly, has no stage presence and--" said Don, crouching down to whisper, "I think he's kind of a hack."

_Look who's talking_, Karin thought to herself.

"You realize that there's no paranormal activity here whatsoever, don't you?" she asked.

"You can tell, Boss?" asked Curly.

"That's awesome!" exclaimed Skinny. Karin waved their remarks aside.

"Yeah, I know," said Don. "I already vanquished the spirit here at yesterday's filming."

"_You _did?" asked Karin in disbelief. He couldn't vanquish a Hollow if his life depended on it.

"Well," said Don, a little sheepishly. "The monk helped. But his talisman was prepared by his head priest, so it doesn't count as his effort!" he insisted.

"Whatever," said Karin dismissively. "So what are you going to use tonight?"

"Props," sighed Don.

"Isn't that...cheating?" Karin ventured.

"That's showbiz, missy," shrugged Don. "But I'll admit that the props are a little iffy. I don't suppose _you_ could..."

"Absolutely not," snapped Karin. "I'm not going to help you."

"PLEASE, Karin-chan," Don tearfully begged.

"The answer is no! Stop begging. You're a grown man for heaven's sake," she said, crossing her arms and looking away. Just then, there was a loud crash inside the school and the crowd cried out in surprise. Someone accidently tipped over one of the flood lights in their direction, blinding them.

"Ow, my eyes!" said Baldy.

"What the hell?" cursed Overbite. Someone inside the darkened building was shouting and another was screaming.

"What's going on, dammit?" asked Don to his crew. But before anyone could answer, a very frightened looking actor, dressed all in black with an imitation Hollow's mask strapped onto his face came running out towards Don.

"Don! Help!" the actor cried, making a sprint towards them. "Sakuraba's been drinking again! He's trying to exorcise me!"

Before anyone could react, a bald, crazy looking monk came running out of the building screaming all sorts of Bhuddist chants in his drunken stupor. He stopped short when he noticed the actor dressed as a Hollow hiding behind Don.

"There you are, monster!" he hiccuped. "I will send you back to the depths of hell where you belong!!" Sakuraba raised his arm and held out a holy talisman. He mumbled the words and in an instant the talisman shot out like a lit dart towards the actor. It attached itself on his faux mask and immediately caught fire. The actor yelped as he tore off the prop, threw it to the ground and ran in the other direction.

"Holy sh--!" cursed Don, his hand still held up to keep the light from blinding him completely. "Watch where you're pointing those things, Sakuraba!" The monk peered into the darkness and looked a little disappointed that his "enemy" was no longer in sight. But his gaze stopped short when he saw Karin.

"Demon Dog!" he cried out, partly in terror, pointing at her.

"What did you just call her, punk?" challenged Baldy, standing protectively in front of Karin.

"I will vanquish you, fiery Hell Hound! Return to the depths of Hades!" cried Sakuraba. He chanted his holy incantation and let his talisman fly. Karin immediately pushed Baldy out of the way, but because her eyesight was impaired, she misjudged the distance of the talisman. Baldy kissed the dirt and the talisman attached itself directly to Karin's forehead.

Karin felt the familiar pulling of her soul from her body and she was pushed backwards into the ground by several meters. She looked down and saw that she was not in her shinigami robes but in her plain clothes. There was a broken chain attached to her chest.

"Son of a--" exclaimed Karin. "You killed me!" But no one seemed to hear her yelling. Her gang carried her away from the priest while Don held him back and they tried desperately to wake her to no avail. The talisman flapped against her face as they shook her. Karin got up and dusted herself off.

"Karin-chan?" asked Don, looking around frantically trying to see what he didn't actually have the talent to see.

"Tch," said Karin. _Hold your horses. I just have to get back into my body._

But before she could take another step towards them, she heard the sound of shinigami robes fluttering in the wind.

"What is all this hullabaloo?" asked the local shinigami. She looked up and saw Zennosuke Kuramadani looking sympathetically down at her.

"What are you doing down there, girl? This isn't the place or time for you to be hanging out," he said.

"Do I look like I'm this way on purpose, you idiot?" she snapped back. "Get that priest under control before he really kills someone!"

"Do I know you?" he asked, scratching his giant afro. Karin smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," she lamented. It's true that they had only met once but she would have thought he remembered her introducing herself as an extended member of the 10th Division. Kurumatani clucked his tongue. "It's a pity you died so young." He drew his blade.

"W-wait," stammered Karin, stepping back. "What are you doing?"

The shinigami leapt off his perch and landed beside her. The hilt of his sword, octagonal in shape and engraved with the flower insignia from his division, was pointed straight at her.

"No, you imbecile--!" she protested and held up her arms. The talisman from Sakuraba however had sealed off her power completely and as a regular "plus" soul, she had no ability to resist. The hilt of the sword passed right through her raised hands and struck her squarely between the eyes.

Everything went dark.

000

Karin opened up her eyes to see a bright sun overhead. It was warm. She sat up and looked around to see she was lying in the middle of an unfamiliar field of grass and dandelions. Beyond the clearing were more trees, thick enough to be a forest. Suddenly remembering what had happened she clutched her chest and looked down to see the chain was no longer there. It was exactly as she had feared. She was dead. Clutching clumps of grass in both fists she let out a cry of irritation at other people's idiocy. Her cry echoed through the forest on the outskirts of the main city. Crows cawed in the distance.

She remembered Toshiro telling her once that all roads led to the city of souls. In this state, she wasn't sure how to proceed. Without her _reiatsu_ abilities, neither Ichigo nor Toshiro would be able to locate her. But still, she had to move forward. Surely something could be done to remedy the situation. Karin got up and dusted herself off.

"This is so annoying," grumbled Karin. "When I see that idiot again, I'm going to give him a one way ticket to reincarnation!" She felt her stomach grumble but ignored it. Karin picked a direction that, judging by the position of the sun, seemed to be north. She was grateful that it led her to a path in the forest that seemed to go east. Karin decided to pick a friendly looking old man to speak to and ask for directions to Seireitei. He looked at her, puzzled at first, and then burst out laughing.

"How's a girl like you supposed to go there?" he asked, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"I just need to know the direction," she asked with the corner of her lip curled upward in annoyance.

"Well, just follow the path as you've been doing and you'll see the walls of Rukongai. You can see Seireitei in the center there, no matter where you stand in the city," he responded.

Karin thanked the old woodsman and continued on her way. For as long as she was walking, she marveled at how the sun seemed to ever so slowly sink into the horizon. She concluded that time flowed differently here, since everyone was immortal. Most likely no one here kept the hours, or counted days. Karin was perturbed at being in such a place. As she walked, her stomach became hungrier. By the afternoon, she could finally see the faint blur of Rukongai in the distance. Then she made it into the city after what felt like endless hours, even days, of walking. The closer she came to the city, the more people appeared on the road.

"This place is so damn huge," she sighed as she pressed on.

Finally passing through the open gates her eyes went wide as she saw a maze of streets and buildings, sprawling every which way, and people everywhere. Every street looked like the other. None of them were marked. None of them were paved. It looked like an old city, resembling a film set of feudal Japan. People were dressed simply, in dull, inexpensive colors, and they otherwise looked rather dusty. "Heaven" wasn't nearly as luxurious as everyone in her world made it out to be. Karin was a little shocked that it looked so run down. As a side thought, she was glad that she rarely ever performed Soul Burials.

When the sun was starting to crawl towards sunset, Karin felt as though she couldn't walk another step. She stood there breathing heavily in the middle of some unnamed street in between the long stretch of walls on either side. Karin was so exhausted and so hungry that she was tempted to nibble on a nearby potted plant. As she attempted to walk forward, her legs gave way and she collapsed in the street.

"I can't..." said, breathing heavily. "I can't go any further...Toshiro..." Her eyes felt heavy and she blinked the dirt out of her eyes with the tears that were ready to fall. Before she could let out a little sob, she saw a pair of feet in _tabi_ socks and old fashioned wooden sandals walking towards her. Karin looked up and saw an old woman carrying an old fashioned bucket, dressed in a simple kimono and obi coming towards her. The old lady clucked her tongue as she knelt beside Karin. Helping her sit up, the old woman ladled some water into Karin's mouth. It was refreshing.

Before Karin could thank her, her stomach complained very loudly. She thought the hunger was going to eat her up from the inside and she groaned at the painful sensation. The seal was still in place, but her _reiatsu_ was there, despite her inability to use it.

"You poor thing. If your stomach growling is any indication of your spiritual abilities, then you must be just like my Toshiro." The old lady helped Karin back up on her feet.

"Toshiro?" asked Karin in surprise. "Could it be...that your family name is Hitsugaya?"

"Why yes," smiled the old woman in surprise. "But you can call me Granny Hitsugaya, or just Granny. I really miss people calling me that." Karin's eyes filled with tears again and she hugged the old woman tightly.

"Oh my," chuckled Granny Hitsugaya.

"Thank you," whispered Karin fiercely.

* * *

Author's note: Somehow, I just thought she had to come here. But this way she can see the world Toshiro lives in and perhaps understand him a little better. (Kind of like a sight seeing tour) It will definitely give her an opportunity to understand their relationship better (read: more romantic scenes). And it gives Hinamori a little more stage time. So, how will Karin get out of this? Will Toshiro come to her rescue? Will Ichigo ever get his cameo? Hehe. -Kero (10/24/09)


	9. The Other Woman

**Chapter 9: The Other Woman**

Karin pulled the sleeves of her kimono back with a long strip of white cloth and brought the ends back together again by tying them into a neat little bow in the front. Having received almost a week of free room and board and a set of traditional looking clothes, Karin was resolved to at least pay back Granny Hitsugaya by doing the chores. She tucked her hair in a simple handkerchief and she looked every inch like a commoner in feudal times in her simple lilac colored kimono, white tabi socks and wooden clogs. With a keen look of determination she got down to business.

Out came all the futons in the house and Karin aired them over the bamboo fence in the garden. She fervently beat the dust off with the end of a broomstick and let the sun and the open air do the rest. Afterwards she did the laundry--probably the most time consuming task of all--using the standard, old fashioned wash board and wooden wash basin. Though it was hard, grueling work, Karin reveled in it. The exercise made her feel alive again--as much as she could, anyhow.

Granny Hitsugaya slid open the doors of the main room and stepped onto the walkway with a plate of watermelon in her hands. Just like any other grandmother, the old woman had a hobby of trying to feed Karin at every turn.

"Come have some fruit, dear," smiled the kindly old lady.

"Granny, you don't have to--" started Karin.

"Hush, child," interrupted the old woman. "Let an old lady feel useful every now and then. Since you did the mending yesterday and scrubbed the floors both inside and outside of the house the day before, there's nothing left for me to do." Karin sat down on the walkway with the old woman, bare feet swinging contentedly over the side. Together they ate the delicious slices of watermelon in silence. Karin looked up at the pale blue sky and marveled how the weather was always mild here and the sky was always blue.

"There aren't much of seasons here," said Granny Hitsugaya, anticipating Karin's question. "People live here in peace for the most part, and most are never hungry. We only eat to enjoy the flavors and sensation, not because we must."

"Unless you're a freakish girl like me who seems to have a bottomless pit for a stomach," sighed Karin. The old woman laughed.

"There's plenty here. Though I don't see him at all nowadays, Toshiro sends me part of his salary every month to make sure I don't want for anything. I sell my baskets and my vegetables in the market for extra income and to give me a reason to go out. It's a very pleasant existence," smiled Granny Hitsugaya contentedly.

"Still," insisted Karin. "He should visit you more often."

"Toshiro has always been a very contemplative child. I imagine he takes his work as a shinigami very seriously." Karin noticed Granny Hitsugaya's expression was a bit nostalgic. "Once when he was small, when I complained that various animals were eating up my vegetable garden, he spent all night building a fence to protect it. Toshiro never asks for help and he always tries to solve a problem by himself," smiled his grandmother.

Karin nodded in agreement. "He can be really stubborn and irritating, sometimes to the point where you just wanna smack him. But when you spend more time with him, he starts to grow on you and you realize that he has a big heart hiding behind that scowl."

Granny Hitsugaya laughed. "You know my Toshiro quite well, young lady."

"Hmm," she said thoughtfully. "I wish I had time to know more about him, but, as you say, he is awfully busy. Sometimes I wonder if I'm just a nuisance in the end, after all."

Karin thoughts suddenly turned towards Hinamori. The thought of Toshiro and Hinamori-san working and laughing together made her uncomfortable. Karin resented herself for not being stronger and believing in him completely. She wondered if she was too proud to ask for reassurance from him, and wondered if Toshiro was capable of doing so if she did.

"There, there," sighed Granny Hitsugaya noticing the turmoil in Karin's expression and placing her arms around her shoulders. "What's with that face? If Toshiro were here he'd feel very uncomfortable to see you like this."

A bright twinkle came to the old lady's eyes. "I know what will cheer you up," she said mischievously. Granny Hitsugaya then proceeded to tell her the most entertaining stories of when her grandson was younger. The first story had to do with his failed attempt to steal _amanatto_ from the kitchen that ended up in him being covered in batter from head to toe. The second related to a mishap with a loincloth...in public. Finally, the story of how he got tree sap in his hair and how she had to shave him bald had Karin rolling in tears.

"Please stop," said Karin, holding her sides and controlling her giggling. "No more. _Too much_ detail." Granny Hitsugaya chuckled and picked up the plate of watermelon rinds.

"It's a pity that boy doesn't know you're here. I'm sure he'd come straight away and do his best to help you return to the real world."

"I know he would, Granny," answered Karin, wiping the tears from the corners of her eyes and getting up to stretch. "But he's probably got other things to worry about right now. If I can, I'm going to try to solve it myself. I need to get into Seireitei and ask the Captain Commander."

"But no one enters Seireitei without an invitation," said the old woman solemnly.

"I'll find a way, somehow," said Karin with resolve.

Early the next morning, while Toshiro's grandmother was still sleeping, Karin left a thank you note, bowed politely outside the old woman's sleeping chamber, and proceeded on her way. She took a long look back at the home where Toshiro had grown up with a little sentimental sigh and headed alone down the empty avenue towards the tall, white walls of Seireitei in the distance.

000

As the morning went on, Karin felt that she was no closer to Seireitei than when she started. In hindsight, perhaps she should have taken a knapsack with her since her stomach was starting to growl again. Granny's cooking really did taste like her mother's and already Karin was regretting that she had to leave it behind. Karin soon realized that she was lost again in the giant city with its unmarked streets, and in the end, all she could do was push forward. As she passed the fragrances of the restaurant district Karin had to wipe her mouth several times to prevent herself from openly drooling. Just as she was wondering what to do next she saw a familiar coif of afro hair jutting out from among the crowd.

Immediately, she dodged and wove her way through the pedestrians in the street, never taking her eyes off that tall head of hair. Finally, when she was in range Karin pounced on Zennosuke, sending him tumbling to the ground.

"Put me back in my body right now!!" she demanded angrily, one hand painfully tugging at his hair and the other in a death grip around his neck. "Or give me one reason why I shouldn't impale you with your own sword."

"K-Karin-san!" choked Zennosuke in a raspy voice as he was trying to breathe. "I've been looking all over for you!" By now, a large group of people were staring and whispering at one another, wondering about the loudmouthed girl who dared to assault a shinigami.

"Please let me explain," he whispered, turning blue. Karin let go of him and Zennosuke coughed as he got up. He was unable to meet Karin's hostile glare as he cleared his throat nervously.

"Now, Karin-san, let me first tell you that your body is fine. I've placed charms all around it to preserve it from decay while it remains soulless. Those charms will hold indefinitely as long as they are undisturbed. I've asked your gang to transport your body to Urahara Shoten where it will remain safe."

"So how do I get back?" she demanded.

"Well, now, that's the tougher part," he began a little uneasily. "Because you mistakenly went through a soul burial, I think your death can be eligible for a "death pardon."

"_Mistakenly? _You_ think? _Could you at least own up to some accountability and stop being so vague??"

"Sorry."

"So how do I get one of those?" she asked impatiently.

"Well..." lingered Zennosuke, rubbing his arm nervously with one hand. "It has to come from the Spirit King." Karin stared at him as the information sank in slowly. From what Toshiro had described to her as the hierarchy in Soul Society, the Spirit King was the ruler of the dead but was also a figurehead and for the most part, no shinigami had ever seen or had contact with him.

"How am I..." Karin began but couldn't bring herself to finish. It was unfathomable if not impossible.

"I'm going to consult with the Captain Commander. Perhaps he knows a way. Central 46 used to have direct communication with the king, but now that they're gone..." said Zennosuke slowly.

"I'm stuck here forever, aren't I?" she lamented, holding her head in her hands.

"Now, now, it's not as bad as it seems," he said reassuringly with a sympathetic pat on her shoulder.

"I don't even have my powers here! I'm so useless and so hungry all the time!!" she lashed out. As if on queue, her stomach let out a loud complaining sound.

"Your _reiatsu _ is still present but it's sealed away. No wonder you're so hungry. Your spirit is still connected to your body through the monk's talisman that is attached to your forehead. Since your soul's chain is no longer present, I believe that talisman is the only connection you have left to return to your body. If we remove that, you may gain your powers back, but..."

"I won't be able to go back into my body," Karin concluded. "I don't want to stay in Rukongai!" she complained angrily, pounding on Zennosuke until he was black and blue. People watched in wide-eyed disbelief as the shinigami got beat up by a girl in the street. After she was done using him as a punching bag, she demanded that he treat her to lunch. Zennosuke dutifully took her to a ramen shop and Karin had four large bowls with extra chashu until she was satisfied. Just before he left, she bullied him into leaving his wallet so that she could survive until he returned with an answer from the Captain Commander. Though he had originally saved up that money for another perm, he handed over his wallet out of obligation and headed for Seireitei as fast as his shinigami legs could carry him before she could spend it all.

000

Zennosuke paced nervously in front of the the large, ornate double doors of the 1st Division headquarters. On the one hand, he wanted to help Karin as soon as possible. On the other hand, there would most likely be some repercussions for him, such as punishment, if not demotion. But the loudmouthed and fiery Kurosaki Karin, as he later found out to his horror from the shop assistants of Urahara Shoten, was not only under the protection of the 10th Division, but she was also a precious person to Hitsugaya Toshiro. If the the cold and highly acclaimed "genius" captain of Gotei 13 found out about this...Zennosuke shuddered at the thought and decided he _had_ to consult with the Captain Commander.

Just as he was about to knock on the doors he heard footsteps behind him. Zennosuke turned around to see three vice-captains approaching. He gulped as he recognized one of them as Rangiku Matsumoto of the 10th Division.

"Umm..." said Hinamori staring at the shinigami. "Are you lost?" She couldn't quite remember his name or his division but she knew she had seen him somewhere.

"Kurumadani-san," said vice-captain Nemu Kurotsuchi unemotionally in greeting.

"I'll go on ahead with these forms," said Rangiku, who was carrying stacks of papers in her arms. As she passed him, she nodded in greeting and continued on her way. Zennosuke breathed easier after she left.

"If you're looking for the Captain Commander, he's about to start a meeting right now," said Nemu.

"When will he be finished?" asked Zennosuke tentatively.

"Not for a while, I'd imagine," answered Nemu. "I also have a something to attend to, so if you'll excuse me." Zennosuke bowed politely and wrung his hands nervously.

"I have a vice-captain's meeting later on. Perhaps I can relay a message to vice-captain Sasakibe-san to allow you to have an audience with the Captain Commander?" volunteered Hinamori helpfully.

"Please do. I have an urgent dilemma involving a girl who is technically dead, but shouldn't be dead. It's partially my fault," he confessed.

"That _is _a dilemma," said Hinamori rather unhelpfully. "I will tell Sasakibe-san that you wish to see the Captain Commander."

"I am indebted," bowed Zennosuke gratefully.

000

Hinamori continued on her way down the halls of Seireitei on her various errands. As she passed down what she thought was another empty hall, she noticed someone was sitting in one of the tall window alcoves. She recognized the black and white robes of a division captain and the 10th Division mark on Toshiro's back. Hinamori approached him quietly, planning to surprise him from behind, but she stopped short when she realized he was speaking with someone. As she came even closer she realized he was talking into a small, glowing blue orb in his hand.

"What's with those parting words?" asked Toshiro in irritation. "Like I'm supposed to know who the hell this Kurumadani is? The least you could do is tell me that you miss me properly." He sighed and looked out the window. "I'm sorry you didn't place first in the nationals. I know you'll do your best next year. Everything is as it's always been for me here. I'm able to do my work efficiently now that I don't have to deal with your constant interruptions...and yet..." After a brief pause, he flushed a little and added, "I miss that too. I'll try to see you again as soon as I can. Be well, Karin." His eyes softened and he let out a little laugh. A genuine smile spread across his face. Her heart ached at the sight. Hinamori had never thought of Toshiro as beautiful until then. Soundlessly the 10th Division captain got up and walked away, heading towards his meeting with the Captain Commander. She stood there silent and motionless as he was about to turn the corner when she finally found her voice again.

"Hitsugaya-kun!" she called out. Her feet rushed towards him but when she got there, she could only stare at the ground and clutch the sides of her black hakama.

"Ah, Hinamori," said Toshiro in greeting.

"Hitsugaya-kun..." she whispered. "Are you in love with Kurosaki-san?" He was a little taken aback by her question.

Before he could answer, she added, "I'm not sure if that's a good idea for either of you, considering.... But, I also...." Hinamori's words were flustered and at that moment, she wished she had Kurosaki Karin's boldness.

"What?" he asked, truly puzzled.

"I also love you...Hitsugaya-kun," she said quietly. Her lips were starting to tremble now. "I'm sorry that didn't realize it until recently. I've always taken you for granted because we grew up together and we've always been friends and you've always been there for me. But, since I've seen you with Kurosaki-san I've felt this pressure against my heart that won't let me sit still. When I realized that you may no longer be there for me if your heart belonged to someone else...I just couldn't...." Momo's entire body was shaking now as all her pent up feelings were spilling forth from her lips. "I couldn't forgive myself if I didn't at least tell you how I felt." She looked up and met his emerald gaze.

"Hinamori," said Toshiro in complete shock.

"You and I are both official members of the Gotei 13 and we both live in Soul Society. We grew up together and we understand one another better than anyone else. Please," she said, stepping up to him and taking both his hands in her own. "You don't have to give me an answer right away, but I want you to think about it." Before he could give a response, Hinamori turned and ran away, her footfalls echoing in the vast expanse of the white stone halls.

000

As she fled Seireitei into Rukongai, Momo's face was flushed and her heart was still racing from what she had just done. In a way, Hanamori also felt liberated as if a great weight had been lifted from her chest. She took a deep breath as her pace slowed and she walked among the crowd. But when she turned the corner the shinigami caught her breath at the unexpected sight of Kurosaki Karin, leaning against a restaurant wall as if she were waiting for someone. Just then, Hinamori recalled the words of the odd looking shinigami waiting for the Captain Commander and realized who had been "accidentally" killed. Hitsugaya Toshiro had no idea. Momo stepped back. Before she could turn away to go back to Seireitei and tell him, she caught Karin's eye.

"Hinamori-san," Karin called out, approaching Hinamori with that open, charismatic smile that both warmed and frustrated her.

"Kurosaki-san," said Hinamori, a bit uneasily. "How are you...here?"

"It's a long story," sighed Karin. "You haven't seen Toshiro, have you?" Hinamori couldn't fight the sudden discomfort that came to her as Karin called him by his first name.

"He's on his way to a meeting right now," she replied honestly.

"Oh," said Karin, unable to hide the disappointment in her face. "Well, if you see him, I'd appreciate it if you didn't say anything about my little dilemma if you could. I'm trying to fix this before he finds out. I don't want him to worry about me."

"Oh," said Hinamori, unable to think clearly. "But, you're already dead, Kurosaki-san. There are no _kido_ spells or special talismans that can bring you back. Your only path to the real world would be reincarnation at this point."

Karin looked at Hinamori and bit her lip. "I was told that an accidental soul burial can be reversed and pardoned by the Spirit King."

"I've never heard of that," replied Hinamori truthfully. "I'm an assistant in the archives department, and I've never seen any records relating to this subject. Besides, communications with the Spirit King without Central 46 needs to go through all the proper channels--and that might take months if not years."

"Oh," said Karin, her brow wrinkling together. "Was he just trying to make me feel better, then?" she asked herself with a small, mirthless laugh.

"Are you without your powers here?" asked Momo tentatively. Karin nodded affirmatively.

"Perhaps you should bide your time with life in Rukongai, Kurosaki-san, and either find your answer or find peace here," Hinamori said gently.

"If Toshiro--" Karin began.

"If you aren't shinigami," interrupted Hinamori. "It's best if you did not interfere with him. Only shinigami are allowed in Seireitei. As 10th Division Captain he has many responsibilities and worries that keep him there. Shinigami are not allowed to neglect their duties or they risk demotion. He's the youngest Captain ever in the history of the Gotei 13; his reputation is precious to him. This is an important time for Hitsugaya-kun. If you really cared about him, you wouldn't interfere right now."

"Ah," said Karin, not really surprised by Hinamori's passion on the subject. The uneasiness in her chest expanded. "I see," was all Karin could say. Hinamori was Toshiro's childhood friend and perhaps she _did _know him better after all. Karin couldn't shake the feeling of being inconsequential. Without her abilities, she wasn't even on the same standing as Hinamori anymore. What right did she have to argue with that logic?

Momo bowed politely and turned to leave, unable to watch the disappointment in Karin's eyes that she knew she had created because of her words. She couldn't deny the strong feeling of remorse that tugged at her insides as she walked away. Part of her wanted to go to Toshiro and consult with him as to what they could do for Kurosaki-san. But after what she had just said, Hinamori was ashamed to face him. Just as she was turning back onto the main avenue towards Seireitei, by chance she ran into the 1st Division vice-captain, Sasakibe-san.

"Ah, Hinamori-san," greeted the vice-captain. "Out to grab a bite to eat like me before our incredibly boring meeting?"

Hinamori looked up and stared at him blankly. "Sasakibe-san," she said haltingly, "someone wanted to speak with you..." Momo said. Her voice trailed off.

"Oh, who?"

"I..." Momo hesitated. "I can't remember, now."

"Couldn't have been that important, right? Let's hurry back before we're late," smiled Sasakibe-san. Amidst her conflicted feelings and thoughts, Momo forced herself to smile.

"OK," she responded, quietly following after him.

* * *

Author's note: I hope you enjoyed the scenes with Granny. I really enjoyed developing that character. After all, she is the one who raised Toshiro, and so it gives you an idea of why he is who he is, right? As you guessed, Hinamori isn't going to tell anyone. But I wanted to convey that she didn't initially intend for it to end up this way. No matter how annoying I find her (indecisive, weak, fragile, impulsive, prone to idolatry and generally not a thinking person) I don't really feel she's evil. I think Toshiro may have wanted her confession at some point in the past. So what will he say in response? Does he want a harem? Can Hinamori change his mind? Will Karin decide to seek him out or stay out of his (and Hinamori's) way? Is she going to ever get back into the real world? Who will help her? (I just love cliff hangers)

-Kero (10/26/09)


	10. Sake, Yakiniku and Enka

**Chapter 10: Sake, Yakiniku and Enka **

Kokichiro Takezoe, Jun'ichiro Hayashi and Sannosuke Chiba, the third, fourth and fifth seats of the 10th Division, respectively, wandered the avenues of Rukongai listlessly as they patrolled the peace. Nothing really ever happened in the Junrinan District, probably the most uneventful district of them all, and they couldn't help but drag their zori sandals as the time slowly passed. As three guys patrolling together, they often wondered why their Captain, more often than not, got to patrol with their charming and busty vice-captain. They sighed unanimously at their misfortune.

"Hey bro," said Sannosuke to Kokichiro, the eldest of the group. "Let's stop by and get something to eat, yeah?"

"We just started," reprimanded Jun'ichiro, probably the most responsible of the three. "The Captain will have our hides strung up with the laundry if he catches us slacking. Even though we don't have the same reputation as the 11th Division, we still have our pride as 10th Division members."

"Jun is right," sighed Kokichiro. "Even though nothing ever happens here...even though every time we patrol this area we just end up walking up and down the avenues from dawn to dusk...even though the most exciting thing that's ever happened to us while patrolling this area was helping an old man cross the street...!" He took a deep breath with his eyes blazing and nostrils flaring as he clenched a fist into the air. "We must make our captain proud!"

"Right!" said the other two, catching his spirit and raising their fists in the air. They patrolled with pride for a few more minutes.

"Hey bro," said Sannosuke, with another heavy sigh. "Let's stop by and get something to eat, yeah?"

"Aw, don't start--" huffed Jun'ichiro. But, Kokichiro raised a hand to silence them.

"You hear that?" They all strained their ears to listen. A soft, lamenting tune flowed among the murmur of the noises in the street. They followed it and saw a young woman sitting on a barrel in front of a restaurant.

Though it wasn't her intention, people misinterpreted her sad face as she waited by the side of the street for Zennosuke to return. To pass the time, Karin decided to entertain herself with a tune. But she didn't know any songs that would suit the situation and so just made one up. Karin relayed a sad song about a girl orphaned from birth who had crooked teeth due to childhood illness, was dirt poor, who's puppy just got run over, who was separated from her love, accidentally killed in a fluke accident and was now lost, alone and hungry.

Then people mistakenly believed that the song was about her, clucked their tongues, wagged their heads and dropped more coins for her. The song actually brought tears to Kokichiro's eyes.

"That's--" he sniffed. "That's just _too _miserable!"

"Bro!" wailed Sannosuke wiping his nose on his sleeve. "It wouldn't be a bad thing if we took her in and fed her, would it?"

Karin's ears perked up as she listened to the conversation of the three shinigami nearby and thought to herself, _What am I, a stray cat?_

"I guess not," sighed Jun'ichiro, clearly the most logical thinker of the group. It would be their good deed for the day.

And so, Karin received yet another free meal, despite the fact that she insisted she had money--Zennosuke's money--to feed herself. They took her to a yakiniku restaurant and bar where she had twelve plates of meat and eight bowls of rice. Her companions watched in astonishment at how much someone of her stature could eat.

"You must have been really hungry, kiddo," said Kokichiro.

"I eat to fill the emptiness," said Karin, taking a swig of tea to wash it all down. Though she was referring to the bottomless feel of her stomach, again she was misunderstood.

"That's just too sad," said Kokishiro, shaking his head and sighing.

"Alas, the hardships of love," said Jun'ichiro before quoting a string of ancient love verses. When he was finished, the others applauded politely.

Karin wondered if she was an idiot magnet.

"That was lovely," nodded Kokishiro.

"Let's have a toast!" said Sannosuke, waiving the server over to bring alcohol. "To the underdog!" The crook of each arm swung around and wrapped Jun'ichiro and Karin in head locks, nearly choking them.

"Do you think we should?" asked Jun'ichiro tentatively. "We're supposed to be on patrol."

"I'm underage," said Karin tentatively eyeing the sake.

"Nonsense," said Sannosuke, waiving their concerns aside. "Shinigami don't get drunk and we're just having _one_ toast."

000

In the end, "one" became "a lot." Aside from drinking, the rest of their time was spent singing, badly, while holding up their chopsticks like microphones. Surprisingly enough her companions were into old enka love ballads from the '50's and '60's-- all of them her father's favorites. She had heard him sing them in the bathroom since she was little. By the time they were finished, it was closing time for the restaurant. Much to the chagrin of the owner and the servers, their group was still drinking in the corner.

While she lamented over her boyfriend spending more time with her rival than with her and her fear that she couldn't compete with her rival in her current state, while they in turn complained that their captain never gave them anything important to do and instead always hung out with their vice-captain. They assured her that her lover's heart was true. Karin tried to reassure them that is wasn't because their captain found them unreliable--though she was actually thinking it. They were, however, grateful for her kind words she spared for them despite her own hardships. In the end, they bonded, and she became something of a mascot to them, representing underdogs everywhere.

"So, whatcha gonna to do, kiddo?" asked Kokichiro, his lips slurring his words as he rested his chin in his hands.

"I dunno," sighed Karin, equally as drunk. "I think his childhood friend is in love with him too. And in not so many words, she told me to go away."

"You should've slapped her," said Kokichiro.

"That sucks," said Sannosuke, clucking his tongue and spitting out the toothpick he was chewing on, only to put it back in his mouth because he was too lazy to reach for another one.

"Yeah," hiccuped Jun'ichiro. "She probably thinks she has rights over him, since she knew him longer. Now she's hanging all over him 'cause she can't have him anymore."

"That's not fair. He loves Karin-chan, doesn't he?" asked Sannosuke.

"He's never told me exactly," said Karin with a frown.

"Unless he wants a harem?" he added thoughtfully.

"Certainly not," insisted Karin with a hiccup. With a little pause, she said, "At least I don't think so." The thought of having a face-off with Hinamori over who could keep Toshiro made her giggle as she imagined beating her rival down with a mountain of soccer balls until Hinamori was buried.

"You should go find him!" insisted Kokichiro. "He'd be happy to see you again."

"Not like this," answered Karin, putting her aching head on the table. "He won't be happy that I'm DEAD. I'm supposed to fix this problem myself so he doesn't worry. I wish I could see the Captain Commander."

"Captain Commander Yamamoto?" asked Sannosuke.

"Do we have another?" snorted Jun'ichiro.

"Do you know him?" asked Kokichiro.

"Sort of," said Karin, uncertainly. "He did invite me to see him in Seireitei."

"You're just joking right?" asked Sannosuke. "Not even we rank and file shinigami have much opportunity to see the Captain Commander."

"He told me to come by sometime to chat," she insisted.

"Well then," said Kokishiro, slapping her on the back merrily. Karin fought the urge to throw up for a moment. "All's ya need is an invitation to get into Seireitei."

"We'll take you," volunteered Jun'ichiro.

"Really?" asked Karin, hope shining in her eyes again.

000

The three disguised her in shinigami robes over her kimono and snuck her past Jidanbo, guard of the western gate Hakutomon without incident. Karin warily eyed the giant as he held the heavy stone door open for them to pass. As she stepped inside, she marveled at how different Seireitei was compared to the outside. But she didn't have time to ponder why that was when her companions rushed her into their barracks before she could spotted by another group of shinigami returning from their own patrol. Karin looked up at the crest above the door.

"You're in the 10th Division??" she exclaimed in shock. Karin wondered how Toshiro even got along with his division members.

They each used a hand to covered her mouth and "shushed" her.

"Not so loud, kiddo," said Kokichiro.

"Yeah, the Captain is still out on patrol, but we can't let anyone else see you either," said Sannosuke. "We don't have any other girls 'sides the vice-captain in our division so people will start asking questions." She only had a moment to take a look around. In the Captain's office there were endless stacks of paperwork all over his desk. Along his walls were beautiful scrolls of calligraphy art depicting words such as "discipline," "honor," "devotion," and the like. For a moment Karin felt the weight of her captain's responsibilities. This was where Toshiro worked long hours. The couch was where he probably spent the night sometimes. These barracks were where his division members honed their skills and trained under him. She felt a little tug at her chest before the three ushered her back out again.

They tiptoed their way back out along the shadows cast by the _sekkiseki _walls until they made it to the double doors of the 1st Division inside the main building. As she walked, Karin could feel herself sober up with the exercise, since spirit wine really didn't make anyone drunk for very long. Her three companions were guarding hers very seriously, in front and on each side, essentially to hide her from view from passers by. Karin was really squeezed on all sides. But they just ended up appearing more conspicuous to people around them, who eyed them suspiciously. Karin could only roll her eyes as they kept walking forward in their tight little circle towards the 1st Division headquarters.

When they reached their destination, all of her companions hesitated. Should they announce themselves first? Was the Captain Commander resting? How should they salute him?

Just as they were about to knock, one of the double doors swung open and the vice-captain of the 1st Division and the figure of a familiar looking old man with a snowy white beard that almost reached the ground were just stepping out. Her three companions let out little cries in surprise. Karin bowed in greeting.

"Captain Commander Yamamoto. I, Kurosaki Karin, newest addition to the 10th Division and the Order of the Daffodil under Captain Hitsugaya have come to report," she said solemnly.

"Kurosaki-san," said the Captain Commander in surprise. "I did not expect to see you here so..._soon_. Please come in and give your report." Her fellow 10th Division members' eyes went wide and their jaws dropped to the ground.

000

The 10th Division Captain retrieved the little blue orb from his pocket and held it up to the dawn's light. The wind quietly stirred his robes as he stood silently on a random rooftop in Rukongai. He was in an extremely irritated mood this morning. Not only had he spent the entire night rounding up endless hooligans who were causing trouble in the Inuzuri District, hours that he could have spent back in his office attending the piles of paperwork waiting for him, he had also been sneezing for some unknown reason the entire time. His vice-captain poked fun at him and suggested that people were talking about him behind his back.

But perhaps the most irritating factor was that there was still no response from the recipient of his last message. Just as his mind started to wonder what kind of irresponsible, forgetful girl he had become involved with, his vice-captain appeared at his side. She noticed his odd expression and smiled.

"Are you worried about her?" asked Rangiku gently.

"Of course not," was his abrupt answer. But, the slow smile that spread across his vice-captain's face revealed his error in answering so quickly. Not only had he revealed that he was at least thinking of a girl, he had inadvertently admitted that it was the same girl that Rangiku was thinking of. The captain turned away to hide the rosy tinge in his cheeks. Just then, they heard a commotion in the street below. One shinigami had another by the sleeve.

"Kurumadani-san," said vice-captain Kira Izuru of the 3rd Division, trying to steady the visibly shaken Zennosuke with a hand on his shoulder. "Please, contain yourself. I'm not really sure what it is you're saying."

Toshiro's interest was piqued by the name of Karakura Town's guardian.

"You've been patrolling these streets all day. Have you seen a girl about this high," he indicated gesturing about five and half feet tall, "with short black hair wearing a lilac kimono?"

"Well, I don't really recall..."

"Have you seen vice-captain Sasakibe?" asked Zennosuke desperately.

"Well, yes, we were in a meeting together just a few hours ago. Why do you ask?"

"I've asked Hinamori relay a message to him, but I waited and waited outside the 1st Division headquarters and no one came. Surely the Captain Commander has received my message by now."

"Well, the Captain Commander has most likely retired for the night, Kurumadani-san," said Kira plainly. "Perhaps if you wait until morning--"

"No time!" exclaimed Zennosuke, truly desperate. "Oh, I'm such a failure as a guardian!" he wailed. "I accidently exorcised this girl who shouldn't have died and her crazy scary orange-haired brother with his crazy huge _zanpakutou_ is waiting outside of Rukongai right now demanding I return his sister! He said he's gonna raze the city and snap me in half like a twig if I don't come back in one hour! Now I can't even find his sister even though I told her to wait for me right _here_!!"

The 10th Division Captain leaped down from the roof and soundlessly landed between Zennosuke and vice-captain Kira. He looked directly at Zennosuke with a deadly serious, ice green glare.

"C-c-captain Hitsugaya," stammered Zennosuke.

"What did you do to Karin?" he asked in a low growl.

* * *

Author's note: In case you were wondering, "sake" pronounced "sah-khe" is traditional rice wine; yakiniku is grilled meat that you prepare at your table; and enka is a form of old Japanese ballads popular in the 1950's - 1960's (mostly by the singing legend Hibari) but is now associated with gangsters and old people. These three concepts represent her three new friends: one who eats a lot, one who drinks a lot and one who sings (badly). I thought it would be funny to include other members of the 10th Division to have Karin learn more about them, since they're on the same team. They ended up being more like the Three Stooges but their hearts are in the right place. You kinda wonder though where Toshiro gets the patience to deal with them...not surprising he's always hanging out with Rangiku. Ichigo finally makes his entrance in the next chapter (Ichigo vs. Toshiro--a fight I always wanted to see!). Heh. -Kero (10/27/09)


	11. The King's Pardon

**Chapter 11: The King's Pardon**

After he gave Rangiku her orders to speak to Ichigo, calm him down and prevent him from going _bankai_ on the town, Toshiro knew he still had to be methodical no matter how his emotions threatened his logic at the moment. First, he conferred with Kira Izuru and his patrol. It was determined that they _had _actually seen a girl matching Karin's age and description but they had mistaken her for a singing beggar. Much to Toshiro's dismay and even annoyance other witnesses came forth and said that she was picked up by three shinigami where they went to get drunk in a yakiniku bar. The bar owner complained that they had stayed into the wee hours of the night singing horrible sounding sappy love songs and had not even left a proper tip. He did recall that the three shinigami appeared to be from the 10th Division but had no idea where they went after that. By the end of the story, Toshiro felt the sudden onset of a headache.

"Karin-san wanted to solve this problem without having to bother you about it," said Kurumadani reluctantly. "I'm sorry I did not report this to you earlier, Captain Hitsugaya." He bowed in apology.

Angry that she would even think that, Toshiro answered gruffly, "It's too late for that now. We should consult with the Captain Commander before this gets out of hand." As he stalked down the street towards Seireitei with the most agitated expression on his face, no one dared question or interrupt him, and Zennosuke and the others followed him quietly.

Just then, Rangiku's _shunpo_ steps brought her back to her captain, and her sandaled feet slid across the dirt, kicking up a trail of dust, as she stopped in front of them. She saluted her captain dutifully.

"Report, Matsumoto," ordered Toshiro.

"I was unable to convince Kurosaki Ichigo that we are doing our utmost to secure his sister and find a way to return her to the real world," she said.

"Where is Ichigo now?" asked Toshiro, truly concerned. Just then, there was a loud explosion nearby. The startled people on the street started to run and each shinigami instinctively a hand to the hilt of their katana.

"That would be him there," sighed Rangiku shaking her head. A violet purple hell butterfly appeared before them with instructions to act. "_Intruders seen in Junrinan. Intruders may be armed and dangerous. All shinigami on patrol are ordered to detain the intruder and await further orders. Repeat..."_

"Detain _how_?" asked Kira incredulously. "I don't think he'll just sit there and listen to reason since it was our fault his sister was killed by mistake." The 3rd Division vice-captain gave Zennosuke the evil eye. "Correction. _You_ killed his little sister, so I volunteer you go as a representative of the Gotei 13." In a very matter-of-fact tone, the vice-captain placed a comforting hand on Zennosuke's shoulder and added, "If he kills you, I promise to pray for your soul."

Zennosuke went pale.

Another explosion down the street sent dust and debris in their direction. Now, several shinigami were running with the crowd towards them to get away from the intruder. They were crying out phrases like "maniac," and "out of his mind" and "crazy power." The shinigami spotted the 10th Division captain and skidded to a halt, saluted and then positioned themselves behind Toshiro. Out from the dust cloud, the familiar dark clad form of Kurosaki Ichigo came forth with quiet footsteps and an unusually vehement scowl.

"Tch. This is so troublesome," said Toshiro, running a hand through his hair in agitation. They heard hurried footsteps behind Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia ran up to him and caught him by the sleeve.

"Ichigo!" she shouted at him. "Idiot! Can't you ever come to Rukongai without blowing things up?" He ignored her.

"Where is Karin?" he asked in a deathly calm voice. Zennosuke shrank back behind Izuru. Both vice-captains drew their blades defiantly.

"We're looking for her now," said Toshiro with an authoritative tone. "Stand down." Ichigo drew his zanpakutou.

_So much for that idea, _thought Toshiro with a frustrated sigh.

"Shinigami always do as they please. They answer to no one and apologize for nothing," said Ichigo, his red _reiatsu_ glowing dangerously around his entire form.

"Ichigo," warned Rangiku. "Don't."

"If you don't know where she is, then get out of my way," Ichigo replied.

"Kurosaki-san," interjected Kira. "We don't want to fight you. We're looking for her-"

"How _dare_ you take my sister when it wasn't her time!" shouted Ichigo. His blade took its _shikai_ form of a giant dark cleaver with a dangerously sharp edge. The shinigami could see the violent vigor of his _reiatsu_ flaring out like tentacles. "Who's going to answer for that?" he demanded. In a flash, he was in the air, his blade ready to swing at them but Toshiro was also there to meet him and _Zangetsu_ rang clearly against _Hyorinmaru_ in a crisp, clean block and parry.

"If you're not going to listen, then I will _make_ you listen," said Toshiro seriously.

"Bring it," scoffed Ichigo with a sneer touching one side of his lip.

"Captain!" called Rangiku.

"Stay back!" he ordered firmly. As the only captain on site, the others heeded him and did as they were told. With determined eyes, Ichigo raised _Zangetsu_ and released his first attack with two graceful swings of his _zanpakutou._

"_Getsuga tensho,_" he said in deadly affirmation. A pair of shining crescent arcs hurdled towards his opponent. With _shunpo_, Toshiro dodged the attacks twice, but the speed at which Ichigo could continuously summon his _reiatsu_ caused him to barely dodge the third. Just as the third attack passed him and exploded into a nearby warehouse Toshiro watched as it passed so closely that it took off a small lock of hair. Since Ichigo was playing for keeps, the 10th Division captain could not take anything for granted. He had to fight seriously.

_"Soten ni zase,_" said Toshiro, releasing _Hyorinmaru's_ shikai form. A pale blue ice dragon encircled him in a spinning spiral as his katana extended. Toshiro expertly spun and tossed the sickle blade and chain at its hilt to wrap around Ichigo's _zanpakutou_, immobilizing it.

"Would you just listen for a moment, you quick tempered maniac?" demanded Toshiro. He immediately summoned an ice flow from _Hyorinmaru's _blade that followed the silver chain all the way to the sickle and Ichigo's blade.

"This is partially _your_ fault," said Ichigo, kicking the sickle off just before the ice could freeze it and his arm, and wrenching free of _Hyorinmaru's _grasp. "My little sister used to tell me everything before you came along. I had to hear it from the stupid stuffed lion that you trained her to be a shinigami! How dare you put my sister in danger like that!" He angrily charged Toshiro, just barely dodging the sickle and chain hurtling towards him again while doing a half turn to the side and taking a slice at his opponent. They parried again and broke free of one another. A trickle of blood dripped from Ichigo's face where the sickle had grazed him and a red stain soaked through Toshiro's white captain's mantle where _Zangetsu_ had nicked him.

"_Tensa Zangetsu,_" uttered Ichigo, releasing his _Zangetsu _ into its final form. The cleaver transformed into a long, sleek katana blade of the purest black. His _reiatsu_ became thick and heavy and draped over him like an oppressive cloak. Toshiro could not waiver.

"_Daiguren Hyorinmaru,_" said Toshiro, releasing _Hyorinmaru's_ _bankai_ form. A spray of ice cascaded from both his shoulders into a pair of aquamarine wings, from both his feet to create two talons, and down his back to form a long spiked tail. The first of Ichigo's _getsuga tensho_ attacks Toshiro immediately dodged with his _shunpo_ speed. Toshiro flew higher into the air and charged Ichigo in a spinning spiral so that his opponent could not get a clear shot. The shinigami captain countered Ichigo's subsequent attack with _guncho tsurara, _a graceful half arc swing that collected the moisture in the air and in the nearby vicinity and transformed the water into a heavy array of ice daggers piercing the distance between him and his target. Ichigo managed to dodge most of them with his _shunpo_-like quickness, sustaining only a few deep cuts in his legs and side. Having overshot the mark, Toshiro skidded across the sky to stop his charge and turned to face Ichigo once more. He was surprised to see that his opponent had already leaped several meters into the air and was coming down towards him at breakneck speed.

Ichigo was able to summon another _getsuga tensho_ from above while charging the shinigami captain head first, and released his _bankai_ attack at record speed. His agility was something to be reckoned with and Toshiro marveled that, like his sister, Ichigo fought instinctively. Both had formidable natural talent. Understanding that he might not be able to hit Toshiro from a distance, Ichigo gauged that a moving speed attack would also propel his _getsuga tensho_ faster and farther, giving the 10th Division captain little time to dodge.

As Ichigo came down the shinigami's ice wings automatically shielded him and blocked the attack. With a side step and quarter turn, Toshiro's ice tail whipped around and bit into Ichigo's sword arm, forcing him back. When Toshiro opened his wings again, they appeared to have sustained heavy damage-one of them crumbling nearly in half. His _reiatsu_ immediately regenerated them but Toshiro winced as a portion of Ichigo's last strike had broken through the ice and slashed the forearm he had raised to block the attack.

Despite the blood freely flowing down his arm from the nasty gash left by the razor sharp ice tail, Ichigo would not relent, and immediately saw an opening to charge again. _Zangetsu's_ ferocity was once more met with _Hyorinmaru's_ determination and the aggressive clang of the two blades out into the air in a crisp, clean tone once more. The 10th Division Captain was praised as being an excellent swordsman, but Ichigo's reckless fervor matched with _shunpo_ speeds made him a force to be reckoned with. Toshiro knew that if he wavered even a little bit, Ichigo's blade, what Captain Kuchiki had once described as the _kuroi getsuga _(black wolf fang) would break his blade in two. The 10th Division Captain pushed Ichigo back and with one step forward and a gracefully controlled quarter arc horizontal slash he drew blood across his opponent's chest.

"Karin _wanted_ to learn how to use her abilities seriously. You were just too busy to see that all your sister was trying to do was help you and protect the people and things she loved," said Toshiro slowly. Not giving his opponent any time to strategize, the sickle and chain raced towards Ichigo once more, but the attack was immediately dodged. Toshiro's main purpose was to keep Ichigo at a distance and delay but not harm him too much if he could help it. The shinigami captain's handicap was in the fact that this was Karin's brother, whom she idolized. Karin would never forgive him if serious harm came to her brother and with a resolute sigh, he knew he couldn't live with that.

Ichigo paused. "She told you that?" He knew his sister never consulted with other people about her own problems. Since the death of their mother, Karin maintained the facade of self-sufficiency and never complained or relayed what she was really feeling. He found that extremely annoying about her. But for her to relay her concerns to Hitsugaya meant that she trusted him. An aggravated vein popped onto his forehead. "When?"

"When she was training with me. When we had lunch together at school. What does it matter?" asked Toshiro with a nonchalant shrug. Another vein popped. Ichigo clenched his fist.

"Kon told me a funny story. He said you two went on a _date_," said Ichigo with disdain, enunciating the last word as if it left a terrible taste in his mouth.

_That stupid stuffed lion has a big mouth,_ thought Toshiro in vexation.

After a moment's pause, he answered, "It's true." The thought of having to answer to her brother caused indignant irritation to the shinigami captain.

"I don't remember you asking for permission to date my sister, you little bastard," glared Ichigo.

"Like you would have given it," muttered Toshiro.

"So you couldn't get enough of her in our world and dragged her into yours?" asked Ichigo in disbelief.

"Don't say things you don't understand, you ignorant twit," retorted Toshiro. "I had no idea she was here until a few minutes ago. Had she-" but he cut himself off to prevent from sounding overemotional. With a deep breath he answered, "Had she come to me with her problem, I would have done _anything_ to help her return to the real world where she belongs." He still felt a little injured that Karin did not come to him for help and perhaps that showed in his troubled expression.

Ichigo let out a little snort of laughter. "My irritating sister is like that. She's self-sufficient to a fault. You can't help but feel useless when she gets that way."

Just then, a black hell butterfly fluttered out between the two and relayed the message, _The Captain Commander Yamamoto is currently holding audience with Kurosaki Karin. Kurosaki Ichigo is a guest of the Captain Commander. Captain Hitsugaya is ordered to report to 1st Division HQ with the Captain Commander's guest. Repeat..." _

Ichigo relented and sheathed his _zanpakutou_. With a more serious face, he added, "This _doesn't_ mean we're friends." With one hand, he gestured towards his eyes with two fingers and then extended his arm to point directly at the 10th Division captain with his forefinger. "I'm watchin' you, punk."

"Tch. Whatever," was Toshiro's disdainful response as as he looked away. His katana returned to its normal form and the ice dissipated.

000

Toshiro hurriedly made his way back into Seireitei with the others following behind. It was the one place he would not have thought to look for her considering her predicament. Only shinigami were permitted to enter and a regular plus soul would not be able to cross the threshold without an invitation. He couldn't believe that she had wandered through Junrinan District and caused so much disturbance in such a short amount of time-and with his own division members nonetheless. He would have to question them severely later on. In the end, he was more annoyed at himself than at Karin for the fact that she decided not to seek him out for assistance because he might consider her a "bother." She had no idea that it wasn't just Ichigo who would be willing to raze Rukongai to the ground to look for her.

Just as he was about to approach the 1st Division headquarters he saw Hinamori standing there with her back to him. Her face was riddled with indecisiveness and uncertainty. She looked as though she was contemplating going inside, but something held her back. She was so preoccupied she did not notice his presence until he pushed the double doors open.

"Hitsugaya-kun," said Momo in surprise. "I-I was..." she stammered. The 10th Division captain looked to the others and motioned for them to go first. Rangiku, Zennosuke, Ichigo, Rukia and the 3rd Division squad went on ahead. His vice-captain was the only one to send him a knowing, sympathetic look before she closed the door behind her.

"You don't need to concern yourself with it any longer, Hinamori," he said with a serious face. "I already know about Karin."

"I see," said Hinamori looking away. "I was on my way to see the Captain Commander about her when I heard the message from the hell butterflies. Then I wanted to go in and apologize for what I said to her...but I couldn't."

"So you saw her earlier?" he asked calmly.

"Yes, but she instructed me not to tell you about her predicament. I thought about telling you, but again...I held myself back because I wanted to hear your response first before you went charging to her rescue," she said quietly. "I've never seen you so passionate or irrational except when it comes to her. I wanted to hear your answer before...you forgot about me."

"Let me give you a response, then," he said. "Karin once told me that I shouldn't keep people waiting when they take the trouble to confess."

"Did she?" asked Momo weakly. "You must favor her opinion a lot. I don't remember you ever listening to a word I said."

"I came to Seireitei and entered the Academy, didn't I?" answered Toshiro softly. He looked at her wistfully for a moment. "Remember when we used to sit outside on my grandmother's porch in the afternoon when the sun was going down?"

"Yeah. That was before I entered the Academy. But I always came back whenever I had a break. I really enjoyed staying at that house," replied Momo. "It was the only home I've ever cherished."

"It's the same with me. The way I feel about that time and place, with you and my grandmother...I don't intend for that to ever change. But we've both advanced since then, and we're different people now compared to who we were in the past. The places we've gone, the things we've done and the people we've met since then have changed us." He looked away and stared down the hall, past the main room where the others were waiting. Beyond was a door to Yamamoto's private office, where Karin was waiting.

"I am honored by the feelings you've relayed to me. But I've already chosen someone else, and I have no intention now to dwell in the past." Staring straight ahead, he entered the 1st Division headquarters and only paused when she called out his name.

"Is a human girl so important to you then that you would risk everything you've worked for?" asked Hinamori. Toshiro gave no answer and continued onward without looking back.

000

"Captain Commander," said 1st Division vice-captain Sasakibe respectfully as he stood in the doorway to Yamamoto's office. "Your guests have arrived."

"They can wait," said the old Captain Commander waving the information aside. He stroked his beard and concentrated on his next move. He eyed his opponent warily. "You're not the novice I took you to be." Yamamoto moved another piece on the _shogi_ board.

Karin looked at the old man warily. _Were you trying to cheat me? _she thought inwardly.

"My father loves this game for some reason. Ichi-nii never had the patience to play with him and Yuzu had no interest," answered Karin quietly. She moved her Knight in front of the Silver General.

"That was impulsive. Is the Silver General so important to you?" asked the old man gently.

"He is," answered Karin without hesitation. It was clear that they were no longer talking about _shogi_ pieces.

"Then you have a few choices," said the Captain Commander, moving his Gold General in place, trapping both her knight and general. Karin scrutinized the board and took another sip from her cup of _genmai_ green tea.

"I can sacrifice the Rook to save the Knight," she observed.

"If you want, you can choose to be a shinigami, but your body unfortunately would have to be maintained as a _gigai_ as it will no longer be your true form," answered Yamamoto.

"I promised my mother that I would _live_ my life, not forfeit it. That was a promise I made her, long ago," she answered carefully. Karin studied the playing board. What other options were there?

"The General can forfeit the game," he suggested. "Hitsugaya-kun can surrender his title and return to the real world with you. He would relinquish his right to ever return to Soul Society, however, and be branded as a deserter, subject to strict punishment upon arrest."

"I could never ask him to do that," said Karin, shocked that that would even be an option. "Not for me...not for anything. This place...it's part of who he is."

"You understand him well, young lady," sighed the old Captain Commander. "But you might underestimate him. Relationships between humans and shinigami..." he lingered for a moment, "...aren't favored here. That aside, I can't say there are any rules against it. Having grown up entirely in Soul Society, I don't blame Hitsugaya-kun for getting a little carried away in the real world since he is fairly young," he mused.

The Captain Commander looked at her and gave her one of his signature grandfatherly smiles. "Ah, to be young and in love again," he sighed nostalgically. "Even _I_ had a few concubines in my human days," the old man chuckled. Nearly choking on her tea, Karin's expression went wide in astonishment and she noticed vice-captain Sasakibe roll his eyes before closing the doors again. But the Captain Commander's expression suddenly became serious.

"You can sacrifice the Knight and forfeit your shinigami powers. If you choose to accept the pardon and keep your body, you will be immune from time and death. You will be held by the Spirit King's word and you cannot be freed from it without the Spirit King's release. Thus you will be choosing an eternity bound to your body and the real world, yet you cannot stay by your lover's side as he is bound to Soul Society," he said regretfully. "There is unfortunately no way to completely undo the mishap of your death..."

"I see," said Karin slowly, still digesting the full meaning of "eternity."

"But then again, you're still a competent Shinigami, I would be loathe to let you go. If you can detach yourself from your earthly obligations, you may yet find a new life with us. Death is just another part of 'life.' You would not be dishonoring your mother or your promise if you chose to live as one of us. Whatever you decide you should not regret it."

Just then, the 10th Division captain burst through the doors of the office. He bowed respectfully towards the Captain Commander despite the fact that he had just barged in uninvited and nearly broke the hinges to the office door in doing so.

* * *

Author's note: That's the end for Hinamori. Perhaps she holds some regret about the second time she fell in love and not having it work out. Did anyone ever think about why she was peculiarly attached to Aizen? I mean seriously, what is he doing in the same room at night while she sleeps? _Too close_ perhaps? Anyhow, hope you enjoyed Ichigo's long awaited entrance. I think Ichigo's endurance would have eventually beat out Hitsugaya (sorry fellow Toshiro-shippers), but they weren't really fighting for keeps anyway. Just a bit of fan service. I hope you liked Ichigo's over-protective big brother role. I really enjoyed all the name calling.

-Kero (10/28/09)


	12. No Goodbyes

**Chapter 12: No Goodbyes**

"Captain Commander," Toshiro offered in hasty greeting before his eyes fell on Karin, sitting quite comfortably in front of Yamamoto with a cup of green tea and a _shogi_ board between them. He suddenly felt a little perturbed that he had actually been concerned over her well being until now. The corner of his mouth twitched at the irony.

When she met his gaze Karin's mouth opened in greeting and she wanted to run up and meet him. But a whirl of thoughts and feelings detained her. She remembered where she was and in whose company, first of all. _Relationships between shinigami and humans are not favored in Soul Society,_ the Captain Commander had admitted. _Don't interfere,_ were Hinamori's words. Could she choose to stay with him as shinigami? If she chose to return to her world as a human, she would never be a part of his. Karin turned away without saying anything, unable to maintain eye contact.

"Captain Hitsugaya, please escort her to your home outside of Seireitei, where she can await my message."

Toshiro bowed in assent, still puzzled as to why Karin would not look at him. Even as they were walking down the hall side by side she remained equally distant and completely submerged in thought. He listened to the sound of her kimono folds shifting as she walked. He listened to the sound of their even footfalls. He listened to the sound of his steady breaths and heartbeat. He heard everything but the one thing he wanted: her voice. He glanced over in her direction and saw her eyes clouded over with deep concerns. Shinigami were good at a lot of things, but they couldn't read minds. Toshiro felt his anxiousness overflow. His emotions got the better of him and him turned around to face her with one arm outstretched to block her path. She looked at him in question.

"Why didn't you come to me?" he asked in a low voice without looking in her eyes. She was half expecting to be scolded, but she could tell he was withholding that part of the conversation. It somehow made her feel worse. By the reflection in his eyes Karin recognized immediately that her actions had hurt him.

"I didn't want to be your burden," said Karin carefully, unable to comfort him.

He let out a little mirthless laugh. "Since when were you ever this polite to me? Did you think I valued my position over you? Do you actually think I care if others find out about us?" said Toshiro with a pensive expression on his face. It's true that she had misjudged him, underestimated the severity of her situation and overestimated her own capabilities. But his words were not making her choices any easier.

"I'm sorry," was all she could answer. "I'm not used to relying on others." Karin looked away again with the intent to end the conversation there until they were both in better spirits. Toshiro surrendered a sigh and lowered his arm. He wanted to ask her what the Captain Commander had said. He wanted to stop her and shake her and reprimand her for being so careless and making him worry. Most of all, he wanted to hold her and feel her breathing softly against his chest, just like on the day they exchanged their feelings under that vast, golden expanse of afternoon sky. But he didn't have the ability to do any of these things, and remained silently by her side as they walked forward to meet the others.

000

Kurosaki Karin, Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia and Hitsugaya Toshiro sat in a semi-circle facing their hostess in the main room of Granny Hitsugaya's home in awkward, uncomfortable silence. Like them the old woman sat traditionally and arranged their tea in ceremonial fashion. Toshiro, closest to the open sliding door that led out to the garden, glowered at the scenery outside. He was extremely irritated with the company but kept his tongue in check to avoid being reprimanded by his grandmother. Next to him, Kuchiki Rukia closed her eyes and politely enjoyed the sounds and smells of the tea ceremony. Next to Rukia, Karin sat eyeing her brother Ichigo warily. Ichigo sat quietly with a stony face and his mouth upturned in a persistent scowl. Granny Hitsugaya turned to him first and presented a bowl of bitter powered green tea for Ichigo, along with a piece of _amanatto_ she had made earlier that morning.

"So, you are Karin-chan's elder brother, Ichigo? What adorable names you have," smiled the old woman.

"Ah," was Ichigo's response and his face seemed to crack a crooked smile. Karin however, would not permit him to be rude to the old woman and immediately reached over from behind to violently pinch his foot closest to her. Tears came to her brother's eyes as he stifled his cry of pain.

Doubled over, it almost seemed like he was bowing, and Ichigo managed to say in a strained voice between clenched teeth, "As a representative of the Kurosaki family, I thank you for your hospitality extended to my wayward and obnoxious little sister."

Toshiro huffed in annoyance but his grandmother shot him a look that made him feel like he was twelve again and the shinigami captain immediately looked away.

"Karin-chan was no burden. She did a month's worth of housework in only a few days and was a great help. She will make _someone_ a very good wife one day," said Granny Hitsugaya with a smile and a nod. Her grandson gawked in mortification but she ignored him. Granny Hitsugaya served Karin next.

"Thank you very much for the tea," said Karin respectfully, changing the subject. She reached for the bowl rather unceremoniously and gulped the tea down so quickly that she almost choked and turned a little blue. But she managed to swallow and chase it down with the _amanatto_. Next, Granny Hitsugaya served Rukia, who turned the bowl gently and took a series of polite sips until the tea was gone. With the bamboo skewer she sliced the _amanatto_ into smaller pieces and ate them one by one. Lastly, the old lady served her grandson. Toshiro bowed to his grandmother from the waist, turned the bowl towards him and drank the tea in one gulp. Then, he poked the confection with the skewer and popped it into his mouth.

"Well, then," smiled Granny Hitsugaya. "I am happy that Karin will be staying with me until she receives word from Seireitei about her predicament. Will you also be staying with us, Kurosaki-san?"

"No, he won't!" was the immediate and simultaneous response from Toshiro, Karin and Rukia. Ichigo was about to protest but Rukia cut him off, reaching back and pinching his other foot. Ichigo colored and made an extreme effort to not start cursing.

"I will be returning to my family's estate and Ichigo will be accompanying me," smiled Rukia. "In fact, we will be leaving shortly and will not be imposing on you any further."

"Well, I-" protested Ichigo but it was Karin who cut him off next.

"Please, brother _dearest_," she said through clenched teeth and a hostile grin. "Let me escort you _out_." Ichigo glowered at his sister. He turned to his hostess and bowed slightly. "Thanks for the hospitality." Granny Hitsugaya smiled broadly and inclined her head in return.

Rukia followed by Karin ushered Ichigo into the front of the house where they had left their shoes. He grumbled the entire way until he was out of earshot from the main room.

"There's no way I'm letting you stay in _his_ house," began Ichigo in an authoritative tone. "I trust him as far as I can throw him. When old man Urahara told us what had happened, we were told to wait. But when nothing happened for weeks, I came here to kick his ass for taking so damn long! And then he had the gall to tell me that he only just found out about this? What kind of boyfriend is that?"

"Ichi-nii," Karin insisted. "I've never asked you for anything, but I'm asking you now. Will you please just let me handle this?"

"That's not fair," sulked Ichigo, resentfully backing off. Karin took one hard look at her brother and then turned back into the house.

"They grow up before you know it," smiled Rukia.

"You're not helping," insisted Ichigo.

"Let them have some time alone. Clearly they have things to work out."

"What if she decides to-" started Ichigo.

"Whatever she decides," interruped Rukia. "It will be the best choice for herself, I think. She's sensible. Moreso than _some_ people I know." She shot a piercing glance at Ichigo.

"Kon," said Ichigo, pulling the stuffed animal from his knapsack. "Keep an eye on her and report _everything to me_. I'm going to have to kill him if he touches her."

"Grow up, Ichigo," said Rukia shaking her head with a sigh.

000

The little stuffed animal snuck back towards the main room, clinging to the walls and hiding in shadows. Just as he turned the corner he saw Karin and the old lady outside by the tangerine tree, picking the ripened fruit for dessert. He attempted to sneak into the main room again when he was suddenly caught by the neck and lifted upward to come face to face with a stern, forest green glare.

"Not very good at this, are you?" smirked Toshiro. "I can sense your _reiatsu_ from miles away." Kon took a few swipes at him, but naturally his punches fell short as his arms were only a few inches long.

"Put me down," the stuffed animal demanded.

"Not without doing this," said Toshiro with a vengeful gleam in his eye. He hogtied Kon's feet and hands, gagged and then put a blindfold over him. The modified soul muffled his indignation and Toshiro stuffed him in a sack and left him by the door.

Karin collected the tangerines in a small basket while Granny Hitsugaya directed her. As soon as Toshiro came back into view, their eyes met and Karin couldn't help feeling uncomfortable again and turned away to hide the blush on her face. He stood stiffly next to his grandmother, though he never too his eyes off Karin.

"Have you been well, Toshiro?" asked his grandmother.

"Ah," he responded with an indifferent shrug. When she raised an eyebrow at him, he responded properly, "Yes, Grandmother."

"Um," said Karin, feeling a little awkward. "I'll go wash these and prepare them for an after meal dessert." She took the basket of tangerines and headed back into the house. Certainly Toshiro and his grandmother would want to catch up after being separated for so long. This place was where he grew up, a part of the world he would always belong to and somewhere she did not intend to remain. Karin suddenly felt a little out of place, and that disquieted her. Toshiro eyed her strained smile with concern and quietly excused himself to follow her. He did not notice the wry, knowing smile that his grandmother sent after him before she sat down again with a contented sigh and looked up to admire the cloudless sky.

000

While in the kitchen Karin reveled in the busy work at hand and the fact that she didn't have to converse with Toshiro while she sorted out her feelings. Their last exchange had made her very uneasy, almost as if it had been a lover's quarrel. He was both reprimanding her and expressing his resentment that she had not come to him first. Karin poured water from a bucket into a small basin and dropped a tangerine inside. She gently rubbed the dirt off with her fingers and quietly contemplated the things that weighed in her mind. If she considered how long Hinamori Momo and Toshiro had known each other, it seemed like they were a better fit than she would be for Toshiro. In her own way, Momo relied on Toshiro's strength and he was the type who wanted to feel dependable. Karin was not used to depending on anyone.

She absently dried the first tangerine and moved on to the second. Karin thought about how time consuming and how important his work was to him, something she hadn't considered until she took a glimpse of the 10th Division barracks. Those responsibilities and obligations filled his time. The more she thought about it, the further the distance seemed to grow between them in her mind. She would never ask him to leave that behind.

When the second tangerine was clean, she carelessly dropped in a third into the basin. Karin may have briefly considered the Captain Commander's offer for her to permanently join the ranks of the 10th Division but the thought of leaving her family behind made her heart ache. She swore to her mother's gravestone that she would live out her life to the fullest...however long that would be... But if she gave up and stayed in Soul Society, she could be with Toshiro forever. But her brother, father and sister would not be happy as they would not be able to see her again...especially Yuzu, her sweet fraternal twin who was always by her side. She let out a deep sigh and moved on to the next tangerine.

If she wanted to return to her family as a human, she would be bound to the world of the living. She would be without the option of ever living in Soul Society upon her death. The only way for her to die was for the Spirit King to release her, and her soul would be reincarnated anew. Karin wondered if that was something she would decide for herself many, many years from now when everything she knew and everyone she loved was gone. If Toshiro couldn't always be with her, would her heart feel the same through the passing time? Would his? Would it be better if she and Toshiro ended it now and remained apart? Her unease increased and in frustration she dropped the rest of the tangerines into the water with a big splash.

Reaching out with one hand absently for a paring knife she accidently cut herself when it slipped through her fingers. Karin drew in her breath and watched the tip of her finger as the thin red line grew thicker and became saturated with her blood.

Without even realizing that he was behind her, she blinked in surprise as his hand took her finger and placed it gently in his mouth while the other wrapped around her waist. Karin couldn't help getting goosebumps as she stood there dumfounded. She turned and took her hand back, staring at him in shock from what he had just done.

"Silly woman. I thought I taught you to be more careful with cutlery," he gently reprimanded. "Do you even have any experience in the kitchen?"

"I pack my own lunch," she asserted.

"But isn't that just left overs from your sister's cooking?" he suggested.

Karin made a face at him and was about to retort when his face broadened into a smile. It was so dazzling that she faltered.

"_There_ you are," he said with a droll smile. "I was wondering when I'd see you again."

"Don't be absurd," said Karin blushing defensively as she turned around to collect the tangerines from the basin. But Toshiro's arms wrapped around her tightly from behind, preventing her from moving at all. They stood there in silence and Karin didn't even realize that she had been holding her breath.

"Don't," he requested softly. She turned her head towards his face but could not see his expression. "Don't suffer in silence."

"Toshiro," she said, her voice growing thick with emotion. She swallowed and pushed her feelings back down.

"Whatever it is, no matter how minute, if it bothers you I want to know about it. I want to know everything about you. No matter how far apart we are, no matter how long it's been since we saw each other last, I want you to tell me. I want you to rely on me. I don't want you to ever feel alone," said Toshiro. He kissed her gently on the cheek and Karin squeezed her eyes shut to brace against it but her defenses were crumbling.

"I don't want to decide, but I have to choose," she said a little sadly. He squeezed her tightly.

"I'll go with whatever you think is best," he responded. She winced a little at the sensation of his breath against her skin.

"Hinamori-san is in love with you," she blurted out.

"I've already addressed that with her," he replied. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Maybe..." she hesitated. "I was a little worried."

"Let's not discuss anyone else right now," dismissed Toshiro. His arms were still holding her tightly.

After a pause, she added, "I wonder if others are going to start confessing to you now that they know you have a girlfriend," she mused. "That's what usually happens in the comics."

Toshiro's brow twitched with displeasure. "Don't curse me like that."

Karin laughed a little. "You're not the type that wants a harem, right?"

"I'll try not to be offended by that question," said Toshiro indignantly. After a moment's pause he added, "I can't imagine choosing more than one woman...ever..."

Karin's blush deepened. "Me?" she whispered.

"Yes, you," he answered gently. "No one's ever...as much as you have... Being with you makes me feel..." his voice trailed off into a soft breath, "...alive." Karin's hand found its way to his face and gently touched his cheek. "I'm almost tempted to follow you to the real world," he smiled in spite of himself.

"You love being a captain, and you couldn't abandon your grandmother here. This is where you need to be."

"I want to support you, no matter where or how," she said resolutely. "I got this from the Captain Commander a few hours ago," Karin said, pulling a note from her sleeve.

"He gave me the choice to choose between life and love; and so I chose love." She stepped up to him and kissed him lightly on the lips. It was Toshiro's turn to change color.

"So you're..."he began.

"Captain Yamamoto has given me a sort of compromise. He said it wasn't against the Rules, per se, and it was still within the confines of the King's Pardon. If I choose to be shinigami, I will be specially assigned to Karakura and I will be able to use my body as a _gigai_ for longer periods of time since it _is my_ body. That way I would still be able to stay with my family, but as shinigami I must adhere to the Rules and obey my Captain completely. I must perform soul burials and I cannot tell my family, and if the time comes, I must perform burials on people I know. My added responsibilities include report writing and recruiting, giving me less time to do anything else." She smiled a bit ruefully. "I may never go to the nationals since I won't have time."

"Karin," said Toshiro with mixed emotions as he held her close. "I really am in love with you." She let out an uncharacteristic girly giggle and squeezed him tight.

"Will our feelings change with time, I wonder?" she asked tentatively.

"If we both face forward together, then our feelings will remain together," he said thoughtfully.

"I'll have to keep sending you those silly messages, then," Karin concluded, "since I won't be spending much time in Seireitei."

"And I'll never stop telling you how annoying you are," Toshiro finished. He leaned in to whisper into her ear, "Or how much I love you." He moved in to gently kiss her.

Karin immediately felt like she was melting from her ears to her toes and her knees buckled. She could feel the last of her defenses give way and the only thing holding her up in the aftermath was Toshiro. He let out a mischievous laugh.

"This is amusing," he said. She turned around with a provoked scowl.

"Not half as amusing as the stories your grandmother told me," quipped Karin, regaining some of her composure.

"What stories?" demanded Toshiro, his face becoming serious again. Karin put a coy hand to her lips.

"Heh. Like that time when the time when all the other children made fun of you for an entire summer because you were shaved bald, or when you were small and a stray dog snatched away your loincloth in the street. _So _embarrassing," she mocked. Karin ruffled his hair playfully. "Little Shiro-chan was so _cute_!"

He huffed his indignation and looked away. "If you _really _want to know about stuff like that you should ask me yourself. It sounds horrible when she tells it," Toshiro sulked. Karin laughed and turned his face towards her with a gentle hand.

"I like this expression of yours, this look when you let your guard down," she said softly. "Can I be the only one you show this face to?"

Karin had no idea of the impact of that request. Her words affected him deeply and the expression in his eyes reflected it. Without even thinking Toshiro collected her in his arms and kissed her again. The action was so sudden and his touch so passionate that Karin was a little startled. But she closed her eyes and lost herself in that kiss.

After a long moment, he finally pulled away and rested his forehead against hers, leaving both their senses reeling and breathing uneven. "You're such a selfish girl," he whispered as both corners of his lips turned upward in a heartfelt smile.

000

As she walked behind Ichigo and Rukia she noticed how their shoulders would touch every so often as they walked beside one another and Karin had to smile. She also knew what it felt like to walk with someone who was dear. With poor Kon still slung over her shoulder in a sack and a box of _amanatto _Granny Hitsugaya had made especially for her in the other hand, Karin glanced behind and took one last look at Rukongai. She marveled at the speed which the Captain Commander was able to procure a "King's Pardon" for her, but as an aside, the old man also whispered it was because they wanted Kurosaki Ichigo out of Soul Society as soon as possible. On a side note, the Captain Commander left an open invitation for her to come and play _shogi_ with him any time.

There in the distance, the figures of her three drinking buddies and fellow 10th Division members were still waving their arms in farewell. One figure was distinctly missing as she, her brother and Rukia set out for the door separating the real world with Soul Society.

"Short little bastard," said Ichigo scornfully. That was his new nickname for Hitsugaya Toshiro. "The least he could do is see her off," he muttered. Rukia shushed him immediately. The shinigami stole a glance back at Karin and smiled. The expression on the younger girl's face proved that she and Toshiro had resolved their differences.

On the night before she left, Karin did have a brief conversation with Toshiro before he had to return to work. He had already apologized and told her that he would not be seeing her off because he had already been assigned a new mission. However, Toshiro did give her a long calligraphy scroll of "do's" and "don'ts" that he had written out in his elegant hand the previous day. He was her _Captain_, so naturally she could not go against him. Among them were orders to always avoid Zennosuke Kuramadani at all costs, to never take Kon out again on any of their dates, and to respond to his messages as quickly as possible. But just before he stepped through the doorway from his grandmother's house, he had taken one last glance back at her and added, "_There aren't any 'goodbyes' between us, anyway._" She kissed him with jovial exuberance at his romantic revelation and before he left, with a beet red face Toshiro haltingly stated that the Captain Commander granted him permission to visit her soon for her birthday and Tanabata-and that he was looking forward to seeing her again.

A broad grin spread across her face as Karin remembered his child-like, sheepish expression. That would never get old. She carried that with her as she continued with steady, unwavering steps going forward...always forward.

_Finis._

_

* * *

_

Author's Note:

The real trouble I had with this story was the ending. Before finally tweaking the ending, I wanted to know if she should stay human so she could procreate with Toshiro (how cute) or if she would stay dead and still watch over her family. The choosing "love" over everything ending, seemed to fit the overall tone of the story as being light and fluffy where LOVE conquers all; without actually emphasizing the fact that she made a very Bella/Twilight decision and since I hate Bella, I resisted that ending for quite some time. So the original ending I decided was too serious for the title, and made the new ending more light hearted and hopeful.

I have to admit I really enjoyed writing this story because the characters were really vivid to me for some reason. I ignored most other things (eating, sleeping, work, personal hygiene...heh) and completely immersed myself in this story and its characters. Tite Kubo describes Hitsugaya Toshiro as "frozen passion." I see that now. It's a pity that this couple is non-canon and the author probably never even considered it. They are truly an interesting pair when you think about it. Long live the pairing of HitsuxKarin! Banzai! Banzai!

I'm really grateful for the assistance, advice and encouragement of all the readers of this fic. We had a really fun time, didn't we? I hope you enjoyed it to the end.

Until next time,

-Kero (10/2/10)


End file.
